New York Day-Dreamer
by Lisha96
Summary: Emma is a movie star in the City of New York, this is a story of how her life changes when she meets Professional Businesswoman Regina Mills. AU SwanQueen Fanfic. From Emma's POV.
1. The Beginning

In the heart of New York City lives a movie star named Emma Swan, a heart of gold she has but no one to share it with until one day she meets an older woman, a high-valued business woman named Regina Mills, who changes her life forever.

It was 8am when Emma awoke for work, she yawned to herself sleepily, rubbing her hazel eyes before getting out of bed. She looks beside her, gazing upon a empty space.

"One day, one day that space will be filled." She smiled.

Dressing herself up she danced out of her apartment, walking down to the underground to get off at her studio, just the other side of Central Park. The location was new, just recently redecorated. Emma was off to meet the owner of the studio, Miss Mills. She was excited, and nervous, she'd only heard rumours of the powerful businesswoman, even with Emma being a movie star herself she couldn't get around meeting Miss Mills, first impressions are everything.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the small sliver key to the studio, she'd just about put the key in the lock when she heard a strong voice behind her.

"Miss Swan."

Emma dropped the key, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Miss Mills, a pleasure... pleasure to meet you." Emma stuttered.

Regina Mills stood proudly, a wicked grin on her face as she eyed up Miss Swan.

"No need to stutter Miss Swan, I'm not here to startle you. I'm just here to see how things are going, and if I invested my money into the right place."

Emma blushed, she didn't think Miss Mills would be so attractive. Trying to hide her reddened cheeks she turned to look away, as if she was distracted by something.

"Problem, Miss Swan?"

"No, no problem."

Emma smiled, turning back around to pick up the key.

"Shall we?" Emma indicated to the door as she opened it.

"After you." Miss Mills inclined.

Emma nodded and proceeded through the door. The studio was beautifully designed, the walls decorated in a sleek matte finish. The floors a crimson oak, followed by a crimson coloured curtain covering the window.

"A beautiful sight." Exclaimed Regina, peering over Emma and the view from the window.

"It really is." Emma smiled, turning to look at Regina.

Emma continued to walk across the studio floor, she climbed up the small set of stairs at the back of the room that lead to a changing room and bathroom. Emma looked over the room and smiled, before going back to where Regina was.

"So. What do you think?" Miss Mills asked.

"I love it, perfect place to practice my dance routine for my next movie. Have you heard of it?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest Miss Swan, I'm not much a TV watcher, I prefer to read books and educate myself on marketing and looking at the net worth of my next task."

Emma bit her lip, her face flustered.

"Oh."

"Well Miss Swan, I'll leave you to it, please don't wreck the place."

"Goodbye Miss Mills."

Regina left, closing the door behind her as Emma watched.

"Bloody hell." Emma muttered.

Emma opened her bag and pulled out a laptop, she headed over to a set of tables and chairs and sat down, she knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of colleagues got there, she then pulled out her glasses, placing them on before doing a bit of research on who Regina Mills was.

Emma closed her eyes, lying on her bed all she could think about was Miss Mills and her curiosity. Who was she? Why did she make Emma weak at the knees? What was her power like?

Emma grunted, she stared at her ceiling drifting in and out of a day dream, when she heard a faint buzz. She peered down at her phone, she had a text from her best friend Belle telling her to come to the bar outside the city hall. Emma sighed, she really didn't want to do anything apart from think about Miss Mills and her situation, but after multiple arguments in her head she decided to get up.

"Okay, let's do this." She whispered to herself.

Emma rose to her feet, putting on her favourite black lace dress, highest heels and brightest red lipstick. Grabbing her purse as she ran out the door, she waved goodbye to her French bulldog Henry before leaving happily.

"Belle!" Shouted Emma as she arrived at the bar.

"Hey Emma! Glad you came."

Belle embraced Emma tightly as they headed inside.

"Have a good day?" Belle asked as she sipped on her cocktail.

"It was good, yes." Emma grinned.

"Oh? Tell me about it!"

"Well, I met Miss Mills. Have you heard of her?"

"Of course I have! Not only is she the one of the most powerful women of New York, she is one of the most sexist women ever!" Belle chuckled.

"Anyway... I met her today. She owns the studio I am renting for my new movie."

"What's she like?" Belle asked, slurping on her drink, her eyes staring at Emma's.

"Uh, she's beautiful, astounding and just errr, amazing."

Belle laughed, pinching Emma's arm.

"Ouch! Belle, why did you do that?"

Belle squeaked, inclining her head at the door, before squeaking once again.

"Fuck. Me." Emma said, her eyes glued to the door.

There she stood, the beauty that was Miss Mills, she was wearing a tight red leather dress that clung to her curvy body, her dark hair just bouncing on her shoulders. Every step she took towards the bar made Emma's heart jump. Behind Regina was her sister, Zelena, following her closely, Zelena was Regina's PA. Regina approached Emma, Emma's body was shaking, her looked at Belle who just sat smiling at her.

"Miss Swan. How nice to see you."

Regina placed her arm on Emma's shoulder, caressing it with her fingers.

"Miss Mills... I never.. Never expected to see you here."

"Not my scene, hm?"

"No." Emma shook her head, feeling the warmth of Regina's touch made eyes flutter.

"My brother in-law's band is playing here, I'm here to support him. Would you like a drink Miss Swan?"

"Sure... I.. That would be nice, thank you."

Regina's hand slided gracefully down Emma's arm going to reach her hand and take it forcefully.

"Come on then Miss Swan. Let's go get you that drink."

Belle grinned widely as she watched Emma leave.

"Hello I'm Belle."

"Zelena. Nice to meet you. Guess we better leave them to it?"

"Yup, good idea." Belle giggled.

Emma, still shocked at what was happening held onto Regina's hand as she lead them off to the bar.

"What you having?" Regina asked Emma.

"Whatever you're having?"

Regina nodded, beckoning over the bar tender.

"Two Apple Martini's please!" Regina asked contently.

"So, Miss Swan. Tell me about yourself. How is such a beauty here without any plus one, hm?"

Emma bit her lip, looking up at Miss Mills, her eyes were gazing right into hers.

"Well, Belle wanted to go out, she's always telling me to go out..." Regina nodded, her hand making her way up Emma's arm, caressing every inch of her skin.

"Go on." Regina muttered in a soft, gentle tone.

"Well, I'm an only child. I lived with my parents till I was eighteen, my mother is a teacher and my father works for the PD."

Regina's hand continued up Emma's body, stopping when she reached Emma's cheek, cupping it with her palms. Emma's body was becoming weak, she craved Miss Mill's touch.

The bar tender placed the two glasses of apple martini on the bar.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Regina nodded.

Regina's eye diverted to the drink, she let go of Emma's cheek to pick up her drink and taking a sip.

Emma's eyes and body followed her, reaching for her drink too.

Emma tucked some of her hair behind her ear, she turned to face Regina. Looking over her with a smile.

"So Miss Swan, you're a movie star?"

"Yes. I played the lead Aisling Rose, in the movie 'Taking Cali."

"I see." Regina replied. "Don't think I've seen it, because if I had I'm sure I would have recognized a beautiful face like yours."

Regina licked over her lips as she leant towards Emma, her lips clearly searching for Emma's.

"Kiss me Miss Swan."

Emma blinked, but leant forward going to fully embrace Miss Mill's lips, her heart was racing, she'd never thought anything like this would ever happen.

Regina's hands reached for Emma's waist, pinching at her sides and embracing every inch of her beauty. The kiss only got stronger and more intense as time continued on, a full ten minutes had passed before they finally stopped.

"Miss Swan, I never thought you had it in you." Regina giggled, her arms still tightly around Emma.

Emma blushed, gazing upon Miss Swan.

"Well Miss Mills, neither did I."

They both smiled.

"Maybe you should come back to my place Miss Swan? I've loads of things I wish to show you."

Emma looked at Belle who was occupied by Zelena.

"Okay."

Regina stood up, taking Emma's hand and leading her out of the door.


	2. It was only a kiss

Thousands of thoughts were running through Emma's head. What was she in for? What did she agree to? Was this too soon? She panicked, she'd never been with a woman before, or rushed this quickly into bed with anyone. Regina was a powerful professional woman, and Emma was not, she was only famous for getting her body out for a movie. Did Regina only want a one night fling? Or a fuck buddy? Or was this the start of something new?

Arriving at Regina's town house, Emma looked around, the townhouse was astounding, and it was three floors high.

"Nice place." Emma mentioned, still firmly attached to Regina's hand.

"Thank you. Emma." Regina smiled greatly. "How about we get inside?"

Emma nodded, following her in.

Emma blinked a few times, eyeing over Regina's living room. It was as big as her whole apartment, even being a movie star, Emma couldn't afford the luxuries of a nice house or a fancy car. Her movie only helped pay for her university fee and get her this small apartment in the city.

Regina lead Emma upstairs and into a rather large bedroom.

"Wait here, I'll get us some drinks." Regina said.

Emma sat down on Regina's bed, the soft silk sheets caressed the bare skin of Emma's legs. Her eyes darted across the room, it was designed with a beautiful floral pattern, it was beautiful, and it distracted Emma for a while.

Regina re-entered the room, she walked over to Emma, offering her a glass of red wine.

"Here, Miss Swan."

Emma took the glass and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you."

"So, Emma. Have you ever been with a woman before, hm?" Regina sipped seductively on her drink, watching over Emma carefully, her eyes full of lust.

"No, I haven't. I… Have only been with men before."

"Well Emma, let me do the work tonight?" Regina smirked.

"Uh, sure."

Regina giggled, leaning over to kiss Emma's cheek.

They both finished off their wine, Regina took their empty glasses and put them on the side, before walking slowly back over to Emma.

"So, Miss Swan. Are you ready?"

Emma's cheeks flustered, as she gazed over Regina, her nerves were kicking in. Before she even had time to reply, Regina made her way onto Emma, pressing her down on the bed. Regina's body was hovering over her.

"Oh Miss Swan, you look incredible from this angle."

Emma smiled, she began to feel more confident, the adrenaline was kicking in, she had prepared herself, and she was ready.

Emma leant up, even though Regina's strength was still holding down her arms, but her head was held strong, she parted her lips, taking Regina's in her own, their lips locking with such passion Emma had never felt like this before, she was hot and heavy, craving every inch of Regina.

Regina pulled away and began to slowly undress herself, seductively sliding her leather dress off in a teasing manner, Emma's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, Miss Mills, you are stunning." Emma stuttered.

Regina just grinned, before putting her left index over her lips making a shush sound.

Regina unclipped her bra, and threw it on the floor, watching Emma closely. Regina's eyes were bright with enthusiasm as she pounced on Emma, kissing her deeply and swiftly. Regina's hands scratched at Emma's clothes before she leant in to whisper in Emma's ear.

"Take it off."

With no hesitation Emma began to strip off her clothes, finding it hard with Regina's body firmly on hers, she finally managed to take off her dress, her lips still locked on to the brunettes. Regina chuckled into the kiss, her eyes opening to peer at Emma.

"So cute." Regina muttered into the kiss.

Regina moved her hands to help Emma undress, she watched over Emma before shifting her lips down to Emma's shoulder, kissing it softly and gently as she unclipped Emma's bra before tossing it to the side.

"Such beauty." Miss Mills mumbled.

Regina's eyes darted all over Miss Swan's body.

"I want you, Miss Swan."

Regina's kisses drifted down Emma's body till they reached her hips, she used her teeth to take Emma's lacy panties in her mouth and slowly pulled them off of her body. Emma began to breathe heavy, her bare body was fully exposed to Regina. She craved Regina, badly, she was all she wanted right now.

"Eager, aren't you Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded, all she wanted was Regina's touch.

"I ache for you, Regina." Emma bit her lip. "Please Miss Mills, show me what you can do."

"Emma, my beautiful little swan. I'll show you what you are missing." Regina gleamed.

Emma took a deep breath, her body was shaking with excitement.

Regina climbed on top of Emma, straddling her.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Ready."

Regina lowered herself down, taking Emma's lips in her own once again, her hands reaching and dancing all over Emma's soft skin, their skin rubbing together creating a lustful atmosphere. Regina's kisses trickled down Emma's body, heading all the way down to her thighs, her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking at Emma's left thigh before nipping the flesh with teeth, she peered up to watch Emma's reaction, Emma seemed blissful her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. Regina smiled, sliding her arms under Emma's legs and wrapping them around her hips, her fingers tickled up Emma's body before going to grab at Emma's breasts, she began kneading them softly, her tongue glided itself up the Emma's nether region, licking over the outer skin before kissing it softly with her plump lips.

Emma exhaled deeply, her body tensing up over Regina's touch almost feeling like a fever had overcome her, time slowed down if only for a moment, she didn't what was coming but she wanted it to be exciting and wild, she didn't want to hold back on anything, she had always craved a touch like Regina's but this, this was something different her body had wanted. She could feel the warmth of Regina's breath over her was turning her on, she just wanted a taste of Regina's body.

Regina continued to tease Emma's outer skin, before pushing her tongue in deeper, taking Emma's region as her own, her tongue was dancing around Emma's clit, exposing Emma to a deep rush of pleasure. Regina prolonged to give Emma this sensation, so she increased the speed of her tongue, her fingers locking over Emma's nipples and rubbing them roughly, she could hear Emma's moans, which just encouraged her even more. Regina, carried away with what she was doing, began to intensify sweet Emma's satisfaction by using her right hand to slide two fingers into Emma, and slowly thrust in and out of her, Regina could feel Emma's body wiggle underneath her.

Emma grasped at the sheets below her, the bliss and enjoyment of Regina's touch flowed through her, she'd never felt a delight quite like this, no previous partner had never made her feel as wanted as Regina was doing right now. Her hips wiggling to the pattern of Regina's touch, it was gripping, the energy rushed over her sweaty body. Her mouth opened, she mumbled under her breath, "Re…Regina. I." She stopped in her tracks unable to talk no more, her breath was taken.

Indulging in Emma's body, Regina picked up the pace, her fingers ravish at Emma's inners, she could feel Emma's body close up on her, and the heat of the moment was driving Regina's urges. She could feel Emma's body prepare for her orgasm, the clenching of Emma's legs gave it away, she was doing all she could to bring Emma to the climax, seeing Emma's reaction was pleasure to Regina herself, she loved every second of it.

Emma let out a lewd moan, her body reaching the point of her climax, she groaned, her eye lids shutting, her grip locking on the bed sheets. Her heart was racing, her breathing was hard and heavy, and her legs were shaking. Emma, slouched on to the bed, enjoying the ever flow of orgasm, her body finally easing up. Her eyes opened, looking down on Regina who was finishing up.

Regina smiled gleefully at Emma, taking one last lick to clean Emma up, before sliding up Emma's body, her teeth gently nipped at Emma's right nipple, before she started kissing Emma's neck then hovering over her face. She smiled down at Emma.

"Enjoy yourself, Miss Swan?" She smiled.

"I…I did." Emma whimpered. She was struggling to find words, Regina had taken her breath away, quite physically.

Regina smiled, kissing Emma softly once again.

Emma smiled, her body only just about recovering from what had just happened. Regina snickered, looking over Emma.

"You really are beautiful Miss Swan, you took my breath away when I first saw you, and I wanted you ever so badly. I just, I needed you Miss Swan, your beauty, your youth, just, everything about you felt right. I'm so glad I bumped into you tonight. Maybe it was fate."

Emma chuckled, a swift sense of happiness leapt over her. She leaned up and kissed the wonders that was Miss Mills, she pushed herself onto her, so she was on top, taking the businesswoman's body as her own, this time, she felt like she could do anything, the connection with Regina was all she had ever wanted.

Emma indulged in Regina, kissing her passionately her hands rubbing all over Regina's body, her hands tapped down Regina's body, groping at her breasts as she deepened the kiss, the blondes eagerness felt like ecstasy to Regina. Their bodies locked up in sweet lust for each other.

Emma jiggled her body down Regina's, parting Regina's legs so she could lay between them. Emma kissed Regina's stomach, her right hand rubbing the slim figure of the brunette.

"Oh, Emma. Your touch, it's so, delicate."

Emma's lips searched for Regina's left nipple, she took it between her lips and began to suckle on softly, while her right hand slid down Regina's panties, in a search for her clit, she immediately began to rub carefully over it, up and down before pinching it between her thumb and finger, before sliding a finger into Regina.

Regina inhaled quickly, feeling the rush of Emma's contact on her body take over her, it had been a while for her since her last sexual encounter, she had forgotten what it was like to be with another woman. Her left right hand reached out to grab hold of Emma's hair, taking it in her fingers and slightly tugging it as Emma proceeded to pleasure her.

Emma bit down gently on Regina's nipple, getting carried away before the lust that overflowed her, she added another finger into Regina and thrusted roughly into her. The desire to pleasure the woman was uncontrollable, all Emma could think about was taste of Regina's skin it was sweet like red apples.

Regina clawed at Emma, the intensity of pleasure made Regina groan and scream as Emma fingered her. She tilted her head back, breathing in pattern with each and every one of Emma's thrusts. She loved it, she felt the closeness of another, something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Emma, longing to make Regina cum, added another finger slowly into Regina, which made her left out a more lustful moan, she could feel Regina's hips rocking with her, which then just encouraged her to go faster. It wasn't long before Regina released herself, with one loud cry of pleasure. Emma eased off the speed before slowly taking her fingers out, while doing this, she slowly kissed up Regina's body, before reaching her lips to plant a soft kiss upon her. Emma then rolled over, lying next to Regina.

"Well." Exclaimed Miss Mills, with a soft pant in her breath. "That was incredible, how did you learn to do such a thing?"

"I didn't… It just came to me."

Regina smiled, looking at Emma.

"I enjoyed it greatly." Regina laughed.

Emma bit her lip, her face was deeply flustered by it all. Regina gazed over her, still longing for Emma. She reached out, pulling her back in for one last kiss.

"Oh, Emma."

Emma nuzzled into Regina, she felt comfortable being in Regina's grasp.

"I'm going to go take a shower and freshen up. Wish to join me Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Sure." Emma replied.

They both got off the bed, Regina reached out, taking Emma's hand leading her to the bathroom. As they entered Regina turned the shower on, turning it to the perfect temperature, before sliding off her soaked panties and stepping in the shower, pulling Emma with her, they share romantic kiss, their lust for each other still strong, but this time, there was more heat and more flame in it, they embraced each other as the water fell upon them. They didn't want to be apart, not even for a second. Regina reached over, taking cinnamon scented shower gel and began to lather up hers and Emma's body.

Reaching for a towel, Emma started to dry herself, wiping herself down, she peered at her reflection in the mirror, a toothy grin appeared from her as Regina came up from behind, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, kissing her shoulder. Emma looked down glowing shy fully.

"How about we get to bed, hm?" Regina asked, her arms still locked around Emma.

"Of course." Emma agreed.

Wandering into the main bedroom Emma sighed contently, climbing into Regina's bed she pulled the quilt over her as Regina followed, they lay next to each other, in a brief silence, just admiring each other's beauty.

"I feel lucky." Regina said, as she rolled on her side, going to caress Emma's cheek.

"Why? I must ask." Emma replied, she too rolling over to face Regina.

"Because I have felt like this before, especially with a woman I have just met."

Regina hummed, reaching in to kiss Emma once again.

"Neither have I." Emma grinned, her making its way to rest on Regina's hip.

"Come closer Emma, lay with me."

Regina pulled Emma in, they rolled about together until they were comfortable, and Emma rested her head on Regina's chest, her right arm wrapped around Regina's waist. Regina smiled to herself, wrapping her arm around Emma.

"Goodnight Miss Swan."

"Goodnight Regina."

Regina lifted her head to quickly peck Emma's forehead, before tucking the quilt in around them, trying to make Emma as comfortable as she could be. Regina's mind was flooding with thoughts of what had happened, but she didn't regret anything, she was happy, happier than she had ever been and it was all down to this moment, she couldn't help but think if she had a future with Emma, or even if Emma ever wanted a future with her. They had only just met, what did the future even hold for them?

Regina sighed and kisses Emma's head once more before squeezing her gently, she lidded her eyes, having Emma in her arms was a wonderful feeling, she didn't ever want to let go. This wasn't just lust, this was something else.

Emma cuddled Regina tightly, the compassion of being in Regina's arms was exciting, she'd only ever heard of Regina's power and strength, and she felt fortunate to able to feel something else rather than just power. She closed her eyes, kissing the soft skin beneath her a couple times before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. About last night

Emma awoke, her eyes slowly opened the room was cold, she blinked a few times, and looked around the room.

"Regina?" She muttered.

"Here darling!" Regina replied, she was getting dressed in the corner of the room, the usual attire, a black pencil skirt and red blouse.

"I have work today, I have very important meetings. So I have to disappear, but take your time Emma, I made you breakfast, it's downstairs."

Regina slowly moved over to Emma, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Last night was fun."

Emma nodded.

"It was."

Regina smiled once and handed Emma a key.

"Here, lock up when you are done and then post it through the post box when you are finished, Goodbye."

Regina waved and left the room, leaving Emma on her own.

Emma rolled out of bed going over to check her phone. She looked down, five messages, nine missed calls and a voicemail.

"What?! Oh shit!"

She'd woken up late, she was going to miss her big audition. She quickly jumped up and began to find her clothes. While in this process, she rang Belle.

"Belle. Yeah hey, I'll tell you about it tonight, over dinner yes, just come pick me up!"

Emma hurried, she ran down to the kitchen, looking at the fruit bowl Regina had left her. Cute, she thought, she shovelled it down as quickly as she can, she had an hour to get ready for her audition and she hadn't even gone home yet.

Emma ran to the door, hurrying out as she saw Belle pull up, she quickly locked the door and ran down to Belle's car.

"You are flustered, are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I'm just late, I have my big audition!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, let's get you home."

Belle drove off, she looked at Emma once before giggling.

"Good night?" She asked, sending Emma wink.

"Oh yes." Emma chuckled. "Sorry I didn't stay late, Regina had me occupied."

"Its fine Emma, Robin's band was brilliant and I made a nice connection with Zelena."

"Where shall we go tonight? Somewhere fancy? Or shall we just get a take-out?"

"Take-outs good to me. We can have a girl's night in!" Belle smiled.

"I have just the movie!"

"Mamma Mia!" They both yelled.

Belle and Emma chuckled smiling at each other.

"Good thinking." Emma laughed.

They arrived at Emma's apartment.

"See you at mine at eight." Emma said as she got out of the car, and with a quick nod, Belle left.

"Surprise!" Came a familiar voice from behind.

"Mom, Dad!" Emma beamed turning around.

"Where have you been?" Said David eyeing his daughter up.

"I err, I stayed at Belle's, too drunk to come home." Emma smiled awkwardly.

"We heard about your audition, we just came to wish you luck." Snow smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Snow and David walked over to Emma, both giving her a hug.

"Love you." Emma said as she waved goodbye to her parents.

Emma sighed, watching them leave.

"Awkward." She mumbled.

Emma stepped inside her apartment, taking a deep breath she went to her room.

"Hey Henry." She whispered, smiling down at the dog before her.

"I'll feed you when I'm ready my prince."

Emma quickly scuffled around, finding herself some clothes to put on before eyeing herself over in the mirror.

"Black heels, knee length red dress, red lipstick and curly hair. I got this."

She checked herself over once more before heading to the kitchen to feed Henry.

"There we go pup."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, she looked down at her phone on the side table, she was waiting to hear from Regina, but there was nothing, it'd been an hour since she left and there was no message, no nothing.

Emma hummed to herself before taking one last look in the mirror, giving herself a little pep talk.

"My name is Emma Swan, I am a good actress, good singer and a wonderful dancer. I can do this, I can get the lead role and I can sure as well win Regina's heart!" She demanded to herself before muttering. "Uh, maybe not the last part."

Emma grabbed her jacket and began to head out of her apartment, she locked the door taking one more deep breath.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket 'Regina' she thought, her face lit up for a moment before she checked it, it was a text from her mom.

"Good luck Sweetheart, we love you." Emma read.

"Cute." She smirked.

Emma walked down to her car that was parked in the car park behind her stack of apartments.

"It's time."

She opened the door to her yellow bug and sat inside.

"Emma, you got this. You got this." She repeated, her stomach was churning, she'd never been this nervous before, she took one last look at her phone before turning it off.

Emma arrived at the doors of the theatre that her audition was being held at. It was in downtown Manhattan, she smiled, she was finally restful, more excited now than she had ever been, this was her chance to finally shine and make a name for herself.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

A friendly figure approached Emma offering her a booklet.

"I'm here for the auditions."

"Name?"

"Emma Swan."

"For what role?"

"Martha Sweets."

"Okay, head through those blue doors and wait in the waiting area, you'll be called as soon as Mr Jones is ready."

Emma nodded, making her way through to the waiting area.

She sat down, her legs crossed over and she took a small breath.

"Here we go." She whispered to herself.

Emma gazed around the room, there must have been around thirty people here for the auditions, the nerves finally kicked in. She bit down softly on her lip, her palms were already sweating. She'd been rehearsing her lines for three months, she couldn't screw up, this was her big break, and she wasn't prepared to give it away.

"Emma Swan? Miss Emma Swan?"

Emma jumped up. "That's me!"

"This way!"

Emma followed the woman into a room, there she stood before three people.

"Hello Miss Swan. I'm Killian Jones and this my production team, Neal Cassidy and August Booth, you'll meet our head Make-Up artist Ruby if you make the cut. Today you'll be reading the opening scene where Martha is listening to Jack Holmes, who is played by Graham Hunter, confess his love. Please begin."

Killian shakes his hand towards Emma, indicating that she should start.

 _"_ _Miss Sweets." Jack muttered, reaching over to take Martha's hand. "Why do we have to keep hiding like this?"_

 _"_ _Our love cannot be seen Jack, for you are Prince, and I am no noble." Martha removes her hand from Jack and glances off into the distance._

 _"_ _But my love, I cannot bare to be without you? What is a love when it is not with you?"_

 _Martha gazed down before once more reaching out to take Jack's hand in her own. "Oh Jack."_

 _Jack smiled towards Martha._

 _"_ _Marry me, Martha. Please."_

 _"_ _Oh Jack. I'd love to, but, we cannot. It's, it's not allowed. Your father will stop you!"_

"Cut" Yelled Killian. Shooing Graham away.

"That was good Miss Swan, so please tell me a bit about yourself, I've read here that you have your own studio?"

"Yes, I recently purchased a studio, me and my best friend Belle run it, and we train people in the arts of dancing."

"That's wonderful, however, if you get this role, you do realise you will be here, training yourself, not there, right?"

Emma nodded. "I know."

"Good."

"Good acting there Miss Swan." Exclaimed Neal who was sat on Killian's right. "I did enjoy it, best we've had today!"

"Thank you."

"Well thanks for coming Emma, we will be in contact."

Emma nodded, leaving the room swiftly.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over with." She huffed quickly leaving the theatre.

She pulled out her phone, turning it on, still no text or call from Regina. Emma sighed, she didn't know what to think. She shook her head and looked around, it was only noon and she had awhile before Belle was coming over.

"Hmm."

"Miss Swan!"

Emma, nimble on her feet, turned around.

"Gina!" She gleamed.

"You seem happy to see me." Regina smiled, walking over to Emma.

"You never text… Or called…me."

"You never gave me your number, silly." Regina chuckled.

"Oh." Emma was quick to blush.

"I found out you were here from Zelena, Belle told her about your audition. How come you didn't tell me?"

"To be honest we didn't do much talking." Emma hummed.

"True, true." Regina agreed. "So, how did it go?"

"It went well, I hope."

"That's good. Want to get coffee? There is a nice café around the corner, then I can take you to my art opening in a few hours."

Emma blinked. "That sounds lovely."

"Oh, I forgot something." Regina winked.

Regina leant in to give Emma a gentle kiss on her lips, it was soft and sweet, merely lasting a minute or two.

"Now." Regina said after pulling away from the kiss. "Shall we?"

Regina reached out to take Emma's hand, leading her down the pathway.

They walked together, hand in hand. This, to Emma was bliss, she wanted this for a while now, she was happy being with Regina it was quite wonderful for her.

"So Emma, what are you doing tonight?"

"Belle's coming over to mine tonight."

"That sounds great. What are you going to do?"

"Just a few girly movies and take-out." Emma replied, gripping on to Regina's hand tightly.

Regina nodded her head, before leading her into the café, they sat down at a table by the window.

"What are you having, Emma?"

"Cocoa please, with cinnamon sprinkles."

"Okay." Regina walked off, leaving Emma alone.

Emma glanced around the little café, it was rather cute and cosy, a wonderful vibe. It was homey. Regina returned with two mugs, she placed one down in front of Emma.

"So, Miss Swan. Can I take your number now? Or do I have to get in contact by email?" Regina snickered.

"Oh. Pass me your phone."

Emma took Regina's phone, typing her digits into it. "Here." She offered Regina the phone back.

"Thanks." Regina smiled.

"So, what's this art gallery thing you have?" Emma asked, intriguingly.

"I've just signed a new deal with the new gallery downtown, it's their opening afternoon today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. I can already see you are dressed to the occasion. You know Emma." Regina paused briefly, taking Emma's beauty in. "You really the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Emma blushed. "Thank you, Regina."

Emma took a sip from her mug, smiling over Regina.

Regina reached out to take Emma's hand that was resting on their table.

"Emma." Regina asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date this afternoon for the gallery opening? I promise to have you home by eight."

Emma grinned. "Of course. I'd love to be your date."

"Perfect." Regina smiled, bringing Emma's hand up to peck it softly.

"You're going to have an incredible time. I promise you that." Regina mumbled in a devil-like tone.

Emma just laughed, blushing bashfully.

"I can't wait."

Emma continued to sip on her drink, watching Miss Mills.

Regina looked down to check the time.

"We have ten minutes then I better get us a taxi. We can't be late, considering I'm opening this ceremony."

Emma bobbed her head, finishing her cocoa.

"Good." Regina pouted, giving Emma a sly grin.

Regina then stood up offering Emma her hand, as Emma took it, she pulled her up and kissed her deeply without a warning. Emma was startled, she didn't expect the kiss, but she sunk into it, her spare hand began to seek a way around Regina's waist, pulling her in closer. A few moments passed and the kiss was even more intense than before.

"Get a room!" A voice shouted from the other side of the café.

Regina pulled her head away, gushing.

"We will soon." Regina replied.

Emma laughed, following Regina as she left the café.

They both got into the taxi.

"Where we headed Miss?" Asked the taxi driver.

Regina gave him the location and off the headed.

"Gina."

"Hm?"

Emma admired Regina for a crisp moment before continuing.

"I'm glad you came."

Regina squinted her eyes.

"Well Emma you were good…"

"No, I didn't mean that!" Emma sniggered. "I mean today. It was a lovely gesture."

"Anything for you Miss Swan." Regina flashed Emma a cheeky grin.

"Here is your stop ladies!" The taxi driver said.

"Thanks." Regina handed over the money and then got out, Emma followed.

Stood before them was the gallery, it was astonishing. Emma walked towards the opening, leaning in to read the engravings on the outside.

 _'_ _Downtown Global Gallery is in a renovated church. Its facade is kept entirely white, making it look quite sombre and conventional from the outside, with a cross over the entrance and a black and white information board on the side. Inside, two floors with tall, narrow windows reveal emerging contemporary art, including a lot of street art, often much less dignified than the building. From exhibitions connected by a theme, through Polaroid photography to the street art, it's a space which likes to mix art, design and music.'_

"Rather pleasing to the eye, isn't it Miss Swan?"

Emma looked towards Regina who was coming up behind her.

"It is, I'm excited to see the inside."

"Good, but first, there is something I want to show you."

Regina took Emma's hand again, leading her in the entrance, people were already gathering to see the new gallery open. The rooms were filled with wine glasses and bottles of expensive champagne and wine.

Regina lead Emma into a small room, this room was different from the rest. It was pure red, with one display on the wall, the display was a painting of a family, and the colours were all blended, from what Emma knew of art, it was truly a masterpiece in her eyes.

"That's incredible!" Emma said, her eyes attached to the piece.

"I know. It's a ten decades old, it was created by my great grandfather. It's a painting of my family, way back when."

"It's so elegant." Emma replied.

Regina smiled full heartedly. She was gazing upon Emma, her eyes were sparkling in full lit room, and Regina couldn't help but reach out and wrap her arms around Emma's waist.

"Emma, that painting wasn't the surprise."

Emma, somewhat confused, tilted her head.

"Then what was, or is?"

"This."

Regina began nuzzling at Emma's neck, kissing it and biting at it softly, her hands moving from Emma's waist to her breasts, she held them in each hand, kneading at them softly.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, Emma." Regina growled lustfully.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Anyone could walk right in and catch us?"

"Emma, whenever is it a bad idea?" Regina smirked, still nipping at Emma's soft skin.

Emma let out a soft moan, her hands reaching out to hold onto Regina's arms.

"Oh Miss Swan, I'm going to make you feel good today."

Emma's face already began to flurry, her body was getting hot, she began to crave Regina again, and she felt her eye lids go heavy.

"That's right, Miss Swan. Let me take you away…"

Regina's hand caressed Emma's body as her fingers glides down from her breasts, she slowly pushed Emma up against the wall, turning her around so that she would face her.

"Oh Miss Swan, you are out-of-this-world."

Regina grinned wickedly, going straight in for a strong passionate kiss. Her hands seeking to find Emma's hips and hold her close.

Emma was loving this, the attention, the attraction and the risk. She didn't care if they got caught, this was exciting, and she couldn't even hide it. She wanted Regina again, once wasn't another for her, but neither was it for Regina.

Regina, still kissing Emma roughly, glided her right hand down to lift up Emma's dress, just high enough so she could reach her undies. Without any hesitation, she slid her hand into them, and she gently started to rub the outer skin, before pressing two fingers in the flaps, going to rub Emma's temple slowly.

Emma let out a soft moan into the kiss, her hands seeking to hold Regina's hair between her fingers, she wanted her even closer than she already was, even though that wasn't possible. But nonetheless she tried, holding her tightly.

Regina giggled slightly, she stopped kissing Emma just for a moment so she could see her reaction, she was pleased, Emma was smiling, that's all she wanted to see, and so she leant back in, taking Emma's lips in her own, kissing her again once more, ever so deeply. Her hand still softly playing with Emma's clit, after a few seconds had past, she felt Emma's nether warm up on her, Emma was turned on, pretty badly and Regina could feel this. Taking her time, she slowly worked her way into Emma, thrusting in and out of her gently.

Emma was trying hard to not make any loud noises, trying to keep their love making to a minimum, or at least so they weren't caught. Emma squeezed at Regina when she felt the fingers slide into her, she should have remembered how good Regina was, considering it was only fourteen hours ago that she was doing the same thing.

Regina, enjoying Emma's body dearly, left Emma's lips and began to lick down her neck, planting it was kisses as she does so. Her fingers gracefully thrusting and turning inside Emma's region, Regina was savouring every moment, she loved the taste of Emma, and the feel, and it wasn't something she was going to give up any time soon. Sneakily, Regina added another finger and increased her speed, her aim was to pleasure Emma, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Emma's eyes were closed at this point, her body was sweating already, the touch of Regina was driving her crazy, it was perfect to her, she could happily have this every day, she just wanted more and more. She knew that Regina could tell her movements were proving this, Emma whimpered under her breath as her body rocked.

"Oh Regina…I'm going to…I'm going to."

Regina was quick to put an index finger of her free hand over Emma's lips.

"Not until I say so Miss Swan."

Emma blinked, she really didn't know how much longer she could hold it in for.

"Please."

"Nu-uh." Regina replied, grinning.

Regina began to speed up, going to take Emma's lips in her own once again, kissing her harshly while making sure she was still pinned to the wall, she kept going for a few moments, feeling Emma's body begin to tense up on her.

"Okay, Miss Swan. I give you permission."

Emma squealed, her body tensing up so much she had to hold onto Regina for support, her legs were shaking. Her orgasm was coming, strongly. She pursed her lips as she came, letting out a lewd groan as it happened.

"Well done." Regina applauded, slowly removing her fingers and licking them clean.

"Wonderful job, Miss Swan."

Regina smirked, looking over a panting Emma, before leaning in to kiss her softly.

Emma, trying to regulate her breathing struggled to regain her posture.

"Everything okay, Emma?"

"Yes, just." Emma smiled, adjusting herself. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm full of surprises." Regina huffed happily.

"I gathered that." Emma smiled.

"We better go to the main hall now, my presentation ceremony is in five minutes."

Emma smiled taking Regina's hand for herself this time, she leant in pecking her cheek happily.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to see what other surprises you have for me."

Emma was glowing, Regina was giving her so many sparks, and she was carefree.

"Okay Emma, you'll be blown away by this one."

"I hope you don't mean physically!"

"Of course not, I mean I have my way with words, right?"

"Yes. I guess you do."

"Then be prepared to have the best speech, ever!" Regina shouted as she made her way down the corridor, hand in hand with Emma.


	4. The Morning After

Regina rushed through bold white doors that lead into gallery ball room, she dropped Emma's hand and danced her way to the podium to take centre stage.

"Before I begin my speech I'd just like to thank you all for coming here today. It means a lot to see you all supporting your local community."

Regina smiled, gazing around the room.

"Downtown Global Gallery has the finest masterpieces that I have ever seen, and with that, I made a donation of one of my heritage pieces myself, I hope you enjoy your time here, admiring the art and true beauty of this exceptional work."

Emma watched over Regina, she smiled softly, her attention faded from Regina as she continued, she peered over to see Zelena and Robin in the corner, and she began to feel slightly nervous.

"And that is why I decided to support my dear friend Jacob as he opens up this gallery for you all. Now, please enjoy the snacks and drinks! Thanks for listening." Regina bowed as they applauded, she swirled her way off stage, but she didn't go back to Emma, she went towards Zelena and Robin. Emma waited patiently in the corner, fiddling with her fingers.

Eventually after a few minutes Regina returned.

"So Emma, what did you think?" Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder leaning in to kiss the bridge of her nose.

"I loved it."

"Marvellous." Regina smiled. "Shall we get a drink then go socialise with my sister and Robin? You'll get along with them quite well, I just know it."

"Sure."

"Are you alright, Emma? You seemed to have changed." Regina looked at Emma, her face softened, like she was concerned.

"Yeah, it's just. All these people, they are all so, highly respected people, and well… My previous movie was indecent, what if they judge me for that?" Emma's tone was low and timid like.

"Oh Emma, you're better than that, and what does it matter to them, they don't know you? You're here with me, to please me, not them." Regina grinned, leading Emma over to the table to grab a drink. She picks up two glasses of champagne and hands one to Emma. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Come on over, don't be shy."

Regina took Emma over to Zelena and Robin who were gossiping in the corner.

"Emma, how nice to finally properly meet you." Zelena beamed in an over enthusiastic tone.

Regina glared over towards Zelena. Zelena just laughed.

"Nice to meet you, too." Emma smiled, giving Regina a quick glance.

"A pleasure, Miss Swan." Robin said as he reached out to shake Emma's free hand.

Emma smiled once again, shaking Robin's hand.

"So Zelena, how's my little niece?" Regina asked, to make conversation.

"She is good, finally taking her first steps." Zelena replied.

"That's good, I'll come visit soon."

"Good, she misses her auntie Rina." Robin laughed.

Regina smiled. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I better get Miss Swan home."

Zelena hugged Regina before they parted ways.

"So, do you like them?" Regina asked, peering towards Emma.

"Zelena doesn't seem keen on me." Emma replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"She's my older sister, she'll always be protective of me. But don't worry, you probably won't see them again for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Never mind, let's get you cab back to the theatre so you can pick up your car, hm?"

"Sure." Emma smiled faintly.

Regina held Emma by her waist.

"I've called a cab, should be here in five minutes."

"That was quick." Emma mentioned as they walked out the door.

Regina nodded, going to kiss Emma quickly on the lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Have a nice night."

Emma smiled heading down the steps to get in the cab that had just arrived, she remained quiet the whole journey.

"Here we go Miss." Said the driver.

"Thanks, how much?"

"Already been paid for, Miss. Have a nice evening."

"Oh, okay." Emma said.

Emma then got out of the cab, waving good bye as he left. She sighed deeply, before going to find her car.

As she was walking towards her car she noticed Neal, one of the producers from her audition and with a smile she greeted him and then waved before wandering over to him.

"Hey Neal!"

"Miss Swan!" Neal smiled, waving back at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I've just been, out." She smiled.

"Ah." Neal giggled. "Not much of a teller I see?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you with details." Emma smiled.

"It was a beautiful audition you did this morning" Neal said, quick to change the subject. "One of the best we had today."

"Thanks. But I bet you say that to all the girls." Emma chuckled, giving Neal a friendly grin.

"Only some." Neal winked towards Emma.

Emma smiled. "Well I better get going, I got company soon."

"Oh, a partner?" Asked Neal.

"No, just my best friend. Having a sleepover." Emma said. "Girly night."

Neal laughed. "A sleepover? Do you have pillow fights and paint each other's toenails?"

"Yes, of course! What else would girls do?" Emma laughed as she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Even facemasks?" Neal replied, pretending to be shocked.

"Even facemasks."

"Amazing."

Emma and Neal both laughed.

"Well see you around, Miss Swan."

Neal waved goodbye and got into his car, Emma dipped her head, giving him a quick wave as he left.

Emma ran over to her car, it had just began to rain, and she didn't want to get wet. As she got in her car her phone buzzed, it was a text from Belle. 'Now coming, be at yours soon.'

Emma hurried, leaving the car park quickly, she needed to be home before Belle got there.

Emma hurled through the door of her apartment, quickly changing into some more comfortable clothes, she'd only just managed to get in her sweatpants when the doorbell rang. Emma scurried to the door.

"I got pizza!" Belle shouted as she walked through the door. "I also got sweet popcorn and beer."

"Great combo." Emma snickered, letting Belle in.

They both slumped on the sofa, pizza and beer in hand.

"So tell me, all about it." Belle asked, as she snuggled up to Emma.

"Well, do you want details?" Emma asked, in a serious tone, before grinning.

"Eww! But yes, I do." Belle replied.

"So, last night. We went back to her house, it's massive!"

"Go on."

"Well, we went straight up to her bedroom, she got me a drink, and then, she made a move on me. It was incredible, Belle. Her touch was just so satisfying."

"Not going to tell me more?!"

"Belle, we fucked, it was hot and heavy and then we showered together."

Belle blinked. "Whoa."

Emma giggled, giving Belle a nudge.

"How's your love life then anyway?" Emma asked.

"Boring. After Bobby left I haven't really been up to the dating crap, I guess I'm just not over him."

Emma nodded, smiling at Belle.

"It will get better, Beauty. It always does."

Belle just smiled, nuzzling Emma.

"Let's put on the movie, then afterwards we can put on facemasks and paint our fingernails."

"Okay." Belle answered.

Emma grabbed the remote and turned on her TV and played the DVD.

"My favourite song is the first one on here." Emma claimed, going to put her beer down on the table.

"Shall we sing along to it?" Belle asked, her face lighting up.

"Of course!" Emma laughed, grabbing the remote to use as a microphone.

They both giggled getting up to dance on the sofa. "Honey, honey - how you thrill me, aha, honey honey honey, honey - nearly kill me, aha, honey honey. I'd heard about you before. I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean, you're a love machine, oh you make me dizzy." They sang, enjoying every moment. They started dancing around Emma's apartment, skipping, and even Emma's dog Henry joined in.

Giggling and chanting the girls finally came to a sudden stop from their dancing and slouched down on Emma's sofa.

"That was fun." Belle laughed.

"It really was. We have to do this more often."

"Hell yeah."

Finishing off her second beer, Emma let out a deep sigh, Belle was already asleep on her side, and she carefully reached over to check her phone that was resting on the arm of the sofa. She had two messages. One from Killian, and another from Neal. 'Call back tomorrow, three pm. Don't be late. Killian.' 'Congrats on the call back, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Neal.'

Emma grinned. "Guess all my hard work finally paid off."

Emma glanced down at Belle, she slowly got up, being careful not to wake her, and she reached out for the blanket and tucked her in. It was getting late, or early for that matter and she had to be fresh as a daisy for the next call back.

Emma awoke to the smell of pancakes. She smiled, slowly getting out of bed. She reaches out to put on her dressing gown and heads out of her room, following the pancake scent.

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes." Belle smiled.

"Smells good."

"Thanks. I am quite a good cook." Belle laughed. "You heard from Regina yet?"

"No, not yet." Emma frowned.

"She'll call."

"I hope so, I already miss her."

"Cute." Belle grinned widely, placing some pancakes in front her. "Eat up. Got to be ready for your audition later."

"How did you know?" Emma asked, looking towards Belle before taking a mouthful of pancake.

"Killian rang me this morning, I got a call back too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, for Lilian."

"That's good!"

"I know, we get to be sisters." Belle beamed, going to sit next to Emma.

"This is exciting." Emma mentioned.

"I can't wait."

The girls both smiled, finishing up their breakfast.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, then head home."

"Okay Belle."

Belle strolled off, heading to Emma's bathroom.

Emma placed the plates in the sink, she'd wash them up later. Or so she thought.

"Another busy day." She said to herself, cleaning up last night's beer bottles and pizza. She waddled around her apartment, cleaning up, when she heard her phone ring, she ran from her living room to her bedroom.

"Hello? Yes, oh, hi Killian. Yes, I'll be there. See you soon. Bye." Emma hung up the phone, she was wishing it was Regina calling. She began to wonder why she wasn't calling, or why she hadn't bothered to ring her herself. When Belle appeared suddenly at her doorway.

"I'm going to get going, got to prepare for the call back, see you later." Belle walked over and kissed Emma's head before leaving. "I'll take the trash out on my way."

"Okay! See you soon."

Emma chucked her phone back on her bed before heading to the shower herself.

Emma made her way into the shower, throwing her pjs on the floor as she got in, she began to sing to herself while washing herself.

"You wanna hear a secret? Promise not to tell? We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true.  
I'm wishing. For the one I love. To find me. Today. I'm hoping. And I'm dreaming of. The nice things she'll say." Emma sings to herself in a peaceful tone.

Emma got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, she moved over to her sink, brushing her teeth and scrubbing her face, and now she was fresh and ready for a new day. Emma strutted her way from her bathroom to get changed, she hadn't planned on leaving her apartment so she slung on a thong and baggy t-shirt. She then slouched on the floor in front of her mirror, brushing her wet hair before drying it.

Emma blew her hair out of her face, her natural curls curved around her face, she ran her hand through her hair before getting up and going to check her phone once more. Still no messages or calls.

"Ugh."

Emma huffed walking up and down her bedroom, she tapped her phone on her chin before looking down to dial a number.

"Hey? Hey mom, I was just calling to say I got a call back. Yeah, it's today. Want to get dinner after I'm done? I need your advice on something. Okay thank you, see you then. Love you too."

Emma hung up the phone, she let out a little sigh. Tracing her feet back into her living room, she slung herself on her couch, turning on the TV. Henry came over, going to snuggle up next to her.

"Hey little boy, you want cuddles?"

Emma smiled, cuddling Henry in her arms, covering him in smooches.

"Woof! Woof!" Replied Henry, sticking his tongue out.

"Cutie." She laughed, holding him close. She reached for the remote, turning the TV on.

"Nope. Nope. Nope." She muttered as she flickered through the channels.

"Never nothing good on in the morning, is there cutiepoo." She chuckled squishing Henry's cheeks as she kissed his head.

She decided to put on a music channel, something she could distract her thoughts of Regina from. She began to jolt her head back and forth for a little while, before getting bored once again, she checked the time.

"Ten thirty." She whispered.

Emma didn't have a call back till three, so she had hours to kill. Henry jumped off the couch and hurried into his bed, leaving Emma alone again.

"Bye Henry!" She waved goodbye to the dog as he left.

Emma got up and headed to her fridge, she poured herself a glass of orange juice before deciding to do the washing up, anything to kill time. She danced again to the sound of music, twirling on her feet as she washed up, she was enjoying herself.

After drying up and putting the dishes away, she went over to her bookshelf, pulling out a book, Me Before You, her favorite novel, she smiled, she then moved to her sofa, sipping at her orange juice and going to sit down and open the book. She read it silently, getting the lost in the words, she knew that reading this would kill time before her next call back.

'Buzzz.'

Emma blinked, rising to her feet, she walked over to her door, going to look at the screen to see who was buzzing her apartment door.

"Regina?"

Regina waved into the camera. "Buzz me in!" She shouted.

Regina came in up to the door of Emma's apartment knocking on the door loudly. Emma opened the door smiling at Regina as she came in.

"Morning, Miss Swan." Regina smiled.

"You never called?" Emma said, looking at Regina.

"I never said what kinda call I was going to do."

"True." Emma mentioned.

Regina walked up to Emma.

"What's up?" Regina asked, gliding her hand through Emma's hair.

"You seemed hurried to get me gone yesterday after the gallery ceremony. I thought you wanted me to disappear." Emma coughed, she was frowning.

"No Emma, I didn't want you to be late for Belle. I want you around, yes. But I don't want you to lose your friends because of me, I'm not selfish." Regina replied, almost taken back.

"Emma, I like you, I like you a lot, and I don't want to swaddle you."

Emma smiled, moving to hug Regina.

"I like you to, I just thought you wanted me gone."

"No Emma. I don't want that."

Regina smiles, placing her hands on Emma's hips, leaning in to sneak a quick kiss.

"Nice t-shirt. Not planning on leaving the house?" Regina laughed.

"Not till later, I have a call back at three."

"That's good! Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes. Just nervous again."

"Don't worry, you'll smash it, Emma."

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma once more.

"I hope so. Do you want a drink?" Emma asked, moving to her kitchen.

"A glass of water will be fine." She smiled.

Emma nodded, going to get a glass, she reached up, flashing Regina a glimpse of her butt cheeks. Regina laughed, blushing a little.

"Nice cheeks."

"What?" Emma replied, not hearing what she said. "Oh…" Emma laughed, giving her butt a wiggle.

Regina laughed again as Emma walked towards her.

"Here you go."

Emma offered Regina the glass and headed for her couch.

"So, what brings you to my tiny apartment?" Emma asked.

"I missed you. Couldn't stop thinking about you, so I had to see you. I wanted to text you last night but I didn't want to bother you while you were with Belle. I understand that you want your freedom and stuff." Regina looked at Emma.

Emma smiled softly. "I missed you too. I kept checking my phone to see if you had text, but you hadn't."

"Then why didn't you text me?"

"The same reason you didn't text me, I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Emma, what's wrong. You aren't yourself."

"I really like you, Regina. I'm just worried you might break my heart, like my ex did. She hurt me bad Gina'." Emma frowned.

"Emma I will never intentionally hurt you." Regina leant over to Emma, cupping her cheeks in her palms. "I want you ever more, I'm falling hard for you, even if it has only been a few days. I want you to be mine Emma, but I understand that you will want to spend more time with me and get to know me better before you make that decision. I am never going to force you to want me Emma." Regina looked into Emma's eyes, she was serious, and Emma was all she wanted.

Emma just smiled, going in to kiss Regina passionately, almost crawling over her, she wanted to be close to her, the kiss progressed and Emma laid over Regina, after a few moments passed Emma stopped, moving from Regina's lips to her neck, kissing her skin softly before snuggling into her. She cozied up to Regina, holding onto her.

Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around Emma as they lie together. Emma felt comfortable, curled up to Regina is where she wanted to be.

"Shall we put on a film or something?" Regina asked as she ran her hands through Emma's hair.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Emma replied, although her reply was muffled, her head was buried into Regina's neck.

"Brokeback Mountain?" Regina asks.

"Sure." Muffled Emma.

Regina smiled, switching on the movie. A nice romantic movie.

"What's it about?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at the info.

"Lee's adaptation of E Annie Proulx's short story is a desperately sad account of gay love beaten into submission by society's attitudes and conventions."

"Ironic." Emma smirked.

"It sounds good though, right?" Regina asks giving Emma's head a soft kiss.

"Yes. Put it on."

They snuggled in together, their bodies squashed together.

Emma began to think, remembering all the quotes of happiness she had learned at one of her classes, she began to recite them all in her head.

' _Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony_ _._ _'_

 _'_ _Happiness is that state of consciousness which proceeds from the achievement of one's values.'_

 _'_ _Happiness is something that you are and it comes from the way you think.'_

 _'_ _Happiness is essentially a state of going somewhere, wholeheartedly, one-directionally, without regret or reservation.'_

 _'_ _Happiness is the meaning and the purpose of life, the whole aim and end of human existence.'_

 _Emma smiled to herself, she was finally feeling like this, like happiness was coming her way, because there she laid, her head resting on Regina Mills' body as they watched a film together, she could hear Regina's heartbeat, and Emma was comforted by this, she began to finally believe that love could finally come her way, even if it was so soon, it was defiantly progress, she was mending, and her scars were healing. Being with Regina meant a lot to her._

 _Emma looked up to Regina who was watching the TV, she smiled, kissing her neck softly again, planting a dozen kisses in the same spot._

 _"_ _That tickles!" Regina giggled, she jabbed Emma in side softly._

 _"_ _Hey!" Emma laughed._

 _"_ _You deserved it!" Regina smiled, cradling Emma in her arms._

 _Emma just laughed once more, repeating her dozen kisses up her neck till she reached Regina's lips, going to kiss her happily once again._

 _"_ _You are so, lovely." Emma blushed, whispering in Regina's ear._

 _"_ _And so are you." Grinned Regina, rubbing an index finger over Emma's cheek._

 _Emma slid back down to rest on Regina's chest, while doing this, she grabbed the blanket from the arm of sofa and pulled it over them, snuggling them in to continue to watch the movie._

 _Regina smiled happily, tucking her and Emma in before planting another kiss on Emma's head._

 _"_ _Cosy enough yet?"_

 _"_ _Just about." Emma replied._

 _"_ _Good." Regina smiled, now turning her attention back to the TV._


	5. The Everglowing Glory

Regina softly petted Emma's head, leaning down to whisper to her.

"Emma. Wake up, the movies over."

Emma squinted, looking up to Regina.

"I fell asleep?" She asks.

"Yes." Regina smiled.

"Oh." Emma rubs her eyes, but makes no effort to move from Regina, the comfort and such was nice for her.

"Em-ma."

"Hm?"

"Don't you need to get up?" Regina laughed, gazing at Emma and stroking her hair.

"Maybe." Emma huffed, nuzzling into Regina causing her to laugh.

"Emma…"

"Hmmm." Emma muffled. "What time is it?"

"One pm."

"Ugh, five more minutes." Emma sighed, burying her head in Regina's chest.

Regina smirked, holding Emma closely.

"I have my call back at three." Emma muttered. "Wake me up in half an hour."

"So you want me to just let you nap here?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Sure." Regina continued to glide her hands through Emma's hair, caressing her blonde locks as she slept.

Emma, quick to doze off again, curled her arms around Regina's body, squeezing her, as if she didn't want her to ever leave.

Regina giggled quietly to herself over Emma's actions. Just gazing upon her, like Emma was everything, she could feel a smile forming, leading her lips to curl. They just laid there together, in each other's presence. Emma embraced tightly by Regina, it was a cute moment shared between them, considering most of their encounters had been sex, this time it was different, real emotions were beginning to show, something Regina rarely done.

"Emma, darling." Regina whispered, giving Emma a little tap. "You have to wake up, or you'll be late."

"In a minute." Emma replied.

"Emma. Come on."

Emma muttered to herself, slowly pushing herself off Regina.

"Good girl." Regina smirked.

Emma, almost off of Regina, smiled down at her, then quickly crawls up Regina and kisses her passionately holding her head in her hands, pulling her as close as she could. Regina giggled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist to do the same, while caressing Emma's hips, she lavished herself in Emma's affection.

"Perfect." Miss Mills muttered as Emma pulled away gently, finally getting up to go get ready for her call back.

"What look you going for?" Regina asked, following Emma into her bedroom and leaning against the doorframe as Emma got ready.

"Smart and sophisticated." Emma replied, tying her hair up on the back of her head.

Regina smiled, folding her arms over her bust. "Want me to take you and pick you up? I'm only going to see Zelena this afternoon for a coffee."

"Sure, I'm going out for dinner with my mom tonight though." Emma smiled, turning to Regina.

"No problem." Regina nodded.

Emma, now fully dressed in her smart attire, looked towards Regina.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Give me a twirl."

Emma shook her head once, spinning around on the spot.

"Beautiful." Regina beamed.

Emma grinned, walking over to kiss Regina on the forehead.

"You're going to nail this."

"I hope so."

Emma walked over to her bed, sitting on it, she patted the space next to her, indicating for Regina to copy.

"Gina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"What are we?" Emma asked, looking at Regina.

"What do you mean?" Regina rose her eyebrows, slightly confused.

"I mean…" Emma continued. "I mean, what are we? Friends with benefits? Are we just seeing each other? Or are we more than that?" She asked, peering towards Regina, she was slightly timid at this point.

"Oh, Emma." Regina responded, going to take her hands. "We are taking it slow, we've known each other for a few days, even though we have bonded so well, for now, we are just seeing each other. But, if anybody asks, say we are dating, but it's not fully serious yet. Hm? How about that?"

"Okay. So we are dating."

"Yes."

"Gotcha."

"So, let's go?" Regina said, before kissing Emma on the lips softly.

"Okay."

Emma gathered her things and then followed Regina out of her apartment and down to Regina's car, she hummed to herself as she sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked as they drove off.

"Yes, just nervous."

"Don't be, Emma. You got this, I believe you." Regina smiled, going to gently rub Emma's thigh.

Emma's lips curled into a cute soft smile. "Thanks Gina'."

"You like calling me that, don't you? Miss Swan." Regina smirked, peering at her before turning her attention back to the road again.

"I do. It's a nice name, it feels personal."

"No one else calls me that. So I guess it is, something you have on me."

Regina pulled up in the car park behind the theatre, as the car came to a stop, she looked at Emma. Emma was nervous, her hands were shaking and her leg was jolting up and down, yet again the stress of performing to the best of her ability was nerve racking, she needed the part in this movie, being alongside Belle made things feel like they might run more smoothly. Regina could tell Emma's nerves were getting to her, so she leant over, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Emma, please, stop worrying." Regina mentioned, concerned.

"I'm just scared I'm not good enough." Emma sighed, clenching her hands together.

"Emma, look at me. You're an amazing actress, talented singer and an incredible dancer. You'll do well, I promise."

"You really think so?"

"Emma, I don't just think so, I know so." Regina smiled. "Come on, get out of the car, I'll walk you in."

Emma nodded, slowly finding the energy to get out.

"Don't panic." Regina said, going over to Emma, she pulls her close, holding her tightly in her arms, like it was a good luck hug.

Emma let out a sigh of relief, Regina's hug comforted her greatly, and she felt the horrible pain in her stomach slowly fade away.

"Thanks, Regina." Emma smiled.

"No problem, text me when you are done and I'll come and get you, okay?"

"Yes, I will do."

"Good luck."

Emma smiled happily once again, leaning in to give Regina another kiss before could get away, and she cupped Regina's head with her hands, holding her as she kissed her deeply, her affection pouring out in this one kiss. Regina smiled, kissing Emma back with a spark of delight, holding her at her waist again. A few minutes later, after indulging in each other's sparks, Emma let go and began to head inside.

"You can do this Emma, I believe in you." Regina smiled, waving goodbye as Emma left.

Emma started clenching at her fingers nervously as she headed inside to seal her fate, one step at a time.

Arriving at the reception hall, she was greeted by a smiling Belle.

"Hey!" Belle blurted out, running over to Emma to greet her with open arms.

"Hello. You look lovely!" Emma smiled, gazing over Belle.

"Thanks. I'm all ready for my role."

"You look prepared."

"Shall we go wait inside? I feel the nerves getting to me here." Belle laughed, taking Emma's hand and dragging her inside.

As they made their way through the doors to audition room, Emma couldn't help but think about Regina, and her feelings towards her. Their connection was so strong, but she felt like it was only a one way thing, yes Regina way have some feelings for her, but to Emma, her feelings and emotions on this subject was different, Emma was falling in love, Regina wasn't, or so she thought.

Regina never leaves her mind, she's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. She's the one stable force, Emma's one stability in a world filled with chaos and she so desperately need that in her life. It made Emma mad that she needed Regina –that- much.

It's strange – frightening even – how a person can go from someone being a complete stranger, to then being completely infatuated by each other and wondering how it ever was that they were able to live without them.

Emma was deeply confused, she'd never felt this way before. Emma shook her head, she had to get all the thoughts that were invading her mind out, she needed to focus on her career, not on Regina.

"Belle." Emma said as they were called in together.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. Of course." Belle smiled.

They followed each other into the small room, then to be greeted by, Killian, Neal and August, they shook their hands before sitting down on the two chairs that were placed opposite the producers.

"So, Miss Swan, Miss French. Nice to have you here, today you'll be reading a scene where Lilian and Martha are talking about Lilian's daughter, Rebecca. Being when you are ready." Killian said, folding his arms over his chest.

Emma and Belle got into position, readying themselves.

"Lilian. How's Rebecca? Restless nights?" Martha asked, sounding concerned.

"She's just, teething. I think, she is crying a lot. I don't really know how to handle it. Ever since Derek died, being on my own, it's hard." Lilian wept, going to almost hide her face in her palms.

Martha leaned over to Lilian, going to comfort her.

"My dear sweet sister. It will be okay, eventually. You have me, I will always be here for you, and you don't have to fear my sister. If you need me, just call." Martha smiled, softly rubbing Lilian's back, in aid to help her, to try and calm her.

"Thank you, Martha. Raising Rebecca alone is going to be so hard, it's stressing me out. I don't know if I am ready to be a mom, not on my own, Derek was a fabulous father. Now everything is just a struggle." Belle continued to weep, her words were slurred.

Martha continued to comfort Lilian, her hands petting Lilian's back, and stroking her hair.

"Lilian, please don't fear this. You are doing an amazing job, in time things will heal, they just need to have time to settle. It will get better, easier. Just let it flow, you're a natural mother, I can see that myself, and so can others around you, I believe in you." Martha smiled.

"And cut!" Said Killian, waving his arms about.

"Good work, ladies." Neal said smiling at them.

"It was very good, you could feel the emotions of both sisters." August mentioned.

"It was, good." Killian added. "Thanks for coming ladies, as you know we have a few more people to see before we can let you know whether or not you have the part, we will get in contact within the next few days."

After a few moments, the girls left, heading out into the main lobby.

"That was brutal." Belle muttered.

"I don't think Killian likes me." Emma said, rubbing her chin with her fingers.

"I'm sure he does, Emma." Belle said, trying to be reassuring.

Belle placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, look. He's probably just being strict. It's his movie, and he wants the best for it."

"I know he does, but the other girls auditioning for this role got to actually sing and dance for him, as that is what the main role is actually about. But I haven't done that for him, but for the role you are supposed to do that. I don't get it…"

"You haven't done that? That was done in my first audition?"

"I know. I guess he just didn't need that?"

"Maybe he has already seen it?" Belle asks.

"Possibly, it was in my first movie."

"Then maybe he doesn't need that extra? Speak to him, Emma."

Emma nods. "I will."

"I have to go, but go talk to him, okay?"

Belle smiles, letting go of Emma and heading out of the building. "Good luck."

Emma pulls out her phone, going to text Regina.

'Be done in ten minutes, need to talk to Killian.'

Emma then put her phone back in her bag and heads back into the waiting room, she walks over to the assistant.

"Hey."

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Can I speak to Mr. Jones?"

"Sure, let me just see if he is available."

The assistant disappears for a moment, then reappears, directing Emma inside.

Killian is sat there, on his own.

"Miss Swan. How can I help you?" He asks, swirling around on his chair.

"I was just wondering why you hadn't asked me to dance, or sing. Because that is what is required for the role I have audition for." Emma asked shyly.

"I already know that you can sing and dance Miss Swan, or more concerned about your acting, your acting is the main important role for this movie. If it all goes well it will go global, and that's what I am aiming for, so I need you to be on you're a-game. You need to be the best that you can be… If it concerns you so much, sing for me, dance for me. Miss Swan." Killian's lips curled, awaiting a response from her.

Emma blinked her eyes. "Right now?" She questioned him.

"Yes. Get going." Killian smirked.

"Okay." Emma said, clearing her throat. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you like, let me hear you."

Emma thought to herself for a moment, she didn't know what to sing, she looked away thinking about last night, Mamma Mia, she thought, something she was passionate about.

 _"_ _I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore, if I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before, but I have a talent, a wonderful thing, 'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing I'm so grateful and proud All I want is to sing it out loud So I say Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing Thanks for all the joy they're bringing Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty What would life be Without a song or a dance what are we So I say thank you for the music For giving it to me Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk She says I began to sing long before I could talk And I've often wondered, how did it all start Who found out that nothing can capture a heart Like a melody can. Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan."_

Emma poured her heart into the song, it was something she enjoyed greatly, pelting out the words with such strength.

Killian, slightly taken back, mumbled under his breath. "That was amazing, Emma."

Emma smiled proudly, taking a deep breath.

"Emma, I have never heard a voice quite like yours, I want you to play Martha, you and Belle both got the parts you audition for. It was always you, Emma."

Killian moved towards Emma, placing her his hand on her forearm.

Emma's eyes moved to look at Killian's, she didn't know what to do, did she move away? Or did she watch him?

"Mr. Jones. What are you doing?"

Killian just laughed, taking a step back." Nothing, Miss Swan. I just needed to feel a vibe from you, and I got it."

Emma raised her eyebrow, peering at him.

"I'll call you when we want you in for rehearsals and practice. Have a good day, Emma."

Emma nodded, then turned around to leave the room. Going through the doors she noticed Regina waiting for her, hands on her hips.

"Emma!" Regina almost shouted. "Where have you been? I've been here waiting for half an hour! That was a long ten minutes."

"Sorry. I got distracted." Emma mumbled, scratching the back of her neck while looking at Regina.

"We have a few hours before your dinner with your mother, yes?"

"Mhm."

"Shall we go for a walk, then?"

"Okay." Emma replied.

Regina smiled once, leading them both down the path.

"So tell me, how was it?"

"Really good, actually."

"Good news?" Regina asked, smiling at Emma.

"Yes, Belle and I. We both got the parts we auditioned for."

"That's good news! Although I thought you wouldn't find out for another few days?"

"We weren't going to, But."

"But?"

"Killian loved my singing, and he gave me the part there and then, he said he would call Belle and tell her she got the part too."

"That's brilliant news, you'll have to sing for me soon." Regina giggled, nudging Emma.

"Where we going?" Emma asked.

"I got you something."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

They arrived at Central Park, finding a bench they sat down together.

"Something exciting?" Emma asked, interested in what Regina had to offer her.

"Always." Regina smirked.

Regina reached into her bag, pulling a small red velvet box, she offered it to Emma.

"Open it, Emma."

Emma took the box, she was surprised, but it made her smile.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Regina said with a spark of enthusiasm.

Emma slowly opened the small box, she was eager to see what was inside, she was excited, and she was hardly given any presents by people out of the blue. She pulled out what appeared to be a golden necklace, it was engraved on the gem stone, which gleamed a beautiful ruby color, and she read out what it said in a soft whisper.

"R."

"Yes, 'R'." Regina replied.

"Cute." Emma smiled.

"Let me put it on you, then I'll tell you why I had it engraved with that."

Emma nodded, as Regina took the necklace from her. Emma turned so Regina could easily slide the necklace around Emma's neck, she then clicked the lock.

"There we go."

"Thank you, Regina. I really like it."

"No problem, Emma." Regina smiled.

"I got it for you so that you will always be reminded of me, even when I am not there to hold you, so you won't ever feel the need to feel lonely, I want to be with you Emma. I can't escape the thought of you always in my arms. I know we've only been seeing you for a few days, but these few days have been the most exciting days of my life. I've never felt so special to someone before, but you, you have a hold of my heart, Emma." Regina smiled, she dipped her head, almost to shy away from the situation.

Emma laughed softly, turning to Regina.

"Oh Gina." Emma grinned, going to take Regina's chin by her finger and lift her head up so she could plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've waited for you to say that, I want you too."

"So, Emma. Will you be my girlfriend?" Regina asked.

"I thought you said we were just –seeing- each other?"

"I didn't know what I was thinking, I want us to be official."

"Then sure, I can go with that." Emma laughed, kissing Regina again softly.

"Great!"

They both smiled, looking over each other with such infatuation.

Regina bit her lip, almost to copy Emma's usual move, she gazed over her. "My Beauty."

Emma's lips curled. "My Queen."

Regina kissed Emma once again, a more deeper and satisfying kiss than before.

"I better go now." Emma sighed. "Dinner with Mom."

Regina nodded, kissing the bridge of Emma's nose as they arose to their feet.

"I'll call you later, I promise."

"Don't you want me to take you home?" Regina asked.

"I think I'll walk, so I can indulge myself in the thought of you."

Regina chuckled, giving Emma another kiss before parting ways. "Talk to you later, Miss Swan."

Emma grinned, putting her hands in her pockets as she walked away.

She was happy, she walked home with a massive smile on her face, she moved her right hand up to clutch her necklace that hung loosely around her neck. Regina wanted her, incredibly. It was the first time Emma could feel herself fall deeply, the winds around her caressed her pale skin as she carefully made her way home, she was filled with happiness, and the energy of the New York skies filled her heart.

Arriving at her apartment, she reached to pull out her phone, it was a message from her mother.

'Sorry darling, somethings come up, I can't make it tonight, can we do a rain check?'

Emma sighed, she was somewhat relieved, she opened the door and walked over to her couch, before crashing on to it, she yanked at her blue dress, really wanting to change into her pajamas.

She scratched the back of her head. "I'll take Henry for a walk." She muttered, going to grab a lead and get Henry, she left her apartment only after moments of being there. She now really couldn't get Regina out of her mind. She pulled out her phone and called Snow.

"Hey Mom, I got the part. Yeah. Lunch tomorrow? Yeah, I'll pick you up, yeah, love you too. See you."

Emma smiled, putting her phone back in her pocket, maybe she had a reason to call Miss Mills over now. The thought of having Regina there with her was perfect, she craved her flawless body and features, she started chewing on her bottom lip, the thought of her was making her excited.

She took Henry through the streets of New York, the street lights were lit as the night was coming over them, it was a beautiful scenery, the leaves falling from the trees, the sound of the city was delightful, the music, the noise from the bus roads, it was a city girls dream. She pulled out her phone, dropping Regina a text, she couldn't bear to be away from her much longer.

'Be at mine in an hour, I want you, I miss you, I need you." She wrote.

She then put her phone back, continuing to stroll through the streets of the city, she arrived back at her home half an hour later, she took Henry off of his lead and then fed him before going to take out the trash, on her way back she saw Regina standing there.

"Regina..."

"Emma."

Two hushed voices bounced off the hallway, soft and cumbersome taps on the wooden tiles announcing the arrival of Regina. Soft moans, hushed words were spoken as the couple kissed, fingers clawing at hairs - though they kept away from clothes; they were not yet within private walls. That changed with a quick turn of the metallic key inside the soft door's lock.

Click. THUD.

"R-Regina…" came the name, fleeing from Emma's lips as lipstick stained lips fell upon her neck. Her deep oceans of brown fell closed, eyelids collapsing over them as the mere pleasure of such a small action rippled through her body. It was pleasurable, yes, but that's not where it all came from. The kisses came from her. Her, Regina, the woman in the red dress. She did not fully understand how, but she'd become so enamoured with this being that the mere touch of her body was igniting, turning the embers of desire that once made her knees shake into fires, unbridled, consuming and all devouring of her thoughts. The young woman's hands clawed at the blood red dress' straps, lowering them to the sides of those perfect arms, framing that perfect, silky blossom. Her pearly white teeth fell upon her plump lower lip, stifling a shrieking moan as her lover's teeth sank into her fragile neck. She was in heaven.

What was she doing? She was better than this, or so she'd thought when she first lay eyes upon the girl. No, not the girl. -Emma-. She'd stopped thinking of her in such a distant term after an undetermined point. It crept up on her, the feeling, it did. One day, she felt as though their relationship was professional at best, and then, it hit her. Love. Love? How cou-..

"Emma!" she say muffedly, feeling the young girl's hand unzip the back of her dress, allowing it to slip past her form, to the floor. With expert movements, Regina kicked the back of a heeled shoe off, quickly weaving out of the other to close her arms around Emma, kissing her with ardour, tongues wrestling for domination - neither wishing to win, both wanting nothing more than the game for the game's sake.

..How could she have taken so long to realize what she wanted? She wanted her. She wanted Emma. She loved Emma, but now... Now her thoughts were driven by another want. Her slim body, those hazel eyes, that -perfectly- slim body. Her knees trembled, she felt the lust flow through her body.

Daft-feeling fingers grabbed at the blue dress' straps - not removing, but rather ripping it clean off, allowing the loose fabric to collapse. The woman whose lips touched to hers gasped, her hands reaching down to a raised knee with intent of removing her knee-highs, yet the older woman stopped her.

"Leave them on." she said, sultrily, as her bare feet moved Emma step after step toward the bed. She pushed her.

She was a Goddess. She had to be, or at least, that's how Emma felt just that moment. Standing at the edge of the bed stood Regina, wearing nothing save for an overly tight, dark corset set. It snugged her curvaceous, appetizing form flawlessly. The arduous curtains gave the entering light - the one from the outer, lonely lamp - a red hue, which fell upon the auburn haired woman. Her hands at the side of her thighs, a sly smirk at her lips, a knee slightly bent to the side. She was doing it on purpose. It worked. Emma felt herself chewing on her lower lip, her knees trembling, joined together so as to somehow calm the burning feeling in her loins, which seemed determined to soak clean through the bed's sheets; for her own underwear was already past repair, wet beyond belief.

Their lips connected as the woman sultrily crept upon the bed, her hands holding her above the young woman beneath her. It was a hot, wet kiss - filled not only with desire, but with love; quite a bit of it, too. Both women's hands tugged at the other's last remaining clothing, yet Regina's age was higher - so was her expertise. Emma's breasts bounced out into the world, her peaks hard as diamonds, her arousement through the roof, over the dimly lit skies.

"Aaaaah!" she moaned, feeling the brown haired woman's teeth clench around her nipple. She squirmed, her heels dragging against the bed, her hand clawing at the sheets. She felt her back arch a bit, her throat wanting to both growl, moan and scream at the same time - only muffled grunts of pleasure emerging successfully.

It was pure bliss. Those sweet little moans, that squirming, those perfect mounds of flesh - and those cute little nipples. She suckled on the one she'd caught with reckless abandon, her hands sliding down the girl's waist, hooking on the sides of her panties. She threw her gaze up at those hazel eyes she loved so much, watching them fill with hesitation. Fill with want. Fill with lust and nod curtly as the head bobbed.  
That was all she needed. Tugging toward both sides, she snapped the black fabric, exposing the girl's clean shaven mound, her deliciously moist slit, her pink button, simply waiting for her, almost throbbing on its own.

"I want you, Regina." Emma screamed, clinging on to Regina which such a joy she couldn't resist, her body was craving the raven haired woman's touch. With this invitation, Regina kissed her way down Emma's body, hovering above Emma's nether, she leant down so Emma could feel her hot breath on her skin.

"Are you ready, Em-ma?" Regina, not giving Emma any time respond, stuck out her tongue to explore her delicate softness, the warmth of her tongue adventuring its way around Emma's clit, taking its time to indulge in every inch of her. Regina could tell by the blondes movements that she was enjoying it dearly, which only made her lust increase, her hands crept up Emma's stuck embracing the skin before reaching up to grab at Emma's bust, kneading at them roughly.

The whole build up for Emma was so blissful, she forever wanted more, she –needed- more, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing this touch, or Regina. So many thoughts of her filled her mind, the excitement for one was racing through her hot body, leaving her flustered as she yelped out in such a lewdful manner. Her hands pushed her back up, so she could support herself and watch Regina in this process, their connection was so strong and pure, the pleasure of the whole contact urging her to scream out, yet she kept herself quiet, her body in the swing of joy.

Regina could feel Emma's moans, which turned her on even more, she couldn't wait to make Emma cum, make her feel so, loved and happy. She continued to work at Emma's clit, before brining one hand to caress at Emma's soft thigh, before she instantly shoved a finger into Emma's inners.

Emma screamed, tilting her head back as her jaw dropped, the heat of the moment passion was driving her wild, she began to rock her hips along with Regina's movements, lacing herself up in smoking hot wilderness. Her hands still clawing at the sheets below her, her whole body was tensing up from head to toe.

Regina taking advantage of this motion, added another finger quickly, pushing her fingers in and out of Emma roughly, like Emma was hers and all she wanted to do was please her, make her feel special in so many ways. She slurped on Emma's clit quite playfully, occasionally biting it, teasing her with her tongue every so often, Regina was having fun, why would she want to stop now? She had Emma right where she wanted her.

The young woman finally let out a groan of pleasure as she released, letting out the intense orgasm as she came to her end, moaning evermore as Regina continued, the sensitivity of the touch creating so many feelings of joy to her. Her body was becoming weak, the strength being taken out of her by the constant tease of her body, her body arched even more, she felt herself orgasming again. A double orgasm? She'd never felt one of them before, even Regina was surprised by this.

Regina grinned, noticing the extra flow of Emma's juices trickle out from her, this was satisfying to her incredibly. She was pleased with herself, she licked Emma over once more to extend her afterglow, allowing her to fully embrace the orgasm.

"Good, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, slowly crawling up Emma, kissing her body all the way to her chin before stopping.

"Mhm." Emma muttered, trying catch her breath.

Regina's lips curled into a grin, she their reached to claim Emma's lips, kissing her deeply and pushing her down on the bed, her right leg goes over Emma's waist, so she could sit on her, holding Emma's small frame between her legs.

Emma pushed them both up so she could sit up and wrap her arms around the older woman's curvy figure, her hands travelling over her form, taking in every curve and texture, as the kiss intensifies, Emma gets the upper hand and knocks Regina to the side so Emma could finally get on top, taking the victory for herself.

"My turn." Emma hissed, locking her lips with Regina once again, before hunting for her prize, she lie between Regina's legs, she took one look up over the raven haired beauty's delicious naked figure, Emma, full of lust and desire, dived in, going to suckle on Regina's soft button, her hands seeking to hold Regina's thighs, so she was close to her.

Regina was so caught in the moment she had forgotten what it felt like to feel this way, it was like nothing else really mattered, and all that did was this moment. The moment where they became more than just friends, more than just lovers, this was something else. But it really couldn't be…

Emma continued to work her tongue and mouth, sometimes stopping just to tease Regina's body even more, her hands trickled over the woman's thighs, scratching at them, so she could leave her mark, she pulled a hand down, and glided her fingers up Regina's thigh, swirling around the skin before reaching the slit, and with one strong movement she stuffed two fingers in Regina and pounded at her quickly.

Regina gasped, she was no longer in charge. Emma was. She wasn't used to this, this whole experience was new, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but it was sure enough pleasurable to the extreme, Emma knew what she was doing, she was making Regina's body sweat, her body trembling under the hazel-eyed beauty's touch, so magical is all Regina could think, the pounding she was getting was luscious to her.

Emma suckled furiously on Regina's soft pink button, occasionally biting it so she could watch her reaction, the work she was making on the curvy old woman's body was the best she had ever done, she was learning, she wanted to please Regina forever, and this was how she was going to do it, she smirked as she could feel Regina lock her legs around her head, she used this to lift her bottom off of the bed with her spare hand, clamping her hand firmly on Regina's stomach, so she could suckle at her more strongly while still using her fingers to deepen the pleasure.

Regina let out a loud gleeful moan, her body trembling as Emma's tongue explored her clit still, she felt shivers down her spine, the fire flew through them, the heat and passion was wild, Regina loved it, as Emma stopped the orgasm stopped flowing and she could rest her tiresome body, she felt herself slouch down.

"Oh, Emma!" Regina muttered in her breath.

Emma smirked, going back up to kiss Regina softly, she pulls away only to lean back down and lick Regina's lips over before kissing her again.

"That was delicious." Emma laughed, cuddling up to Regina.

"It really was. It was perfect…You double orgasmed!"

"I know." Emma blushed, using Regina's arm to cover her face.

"It was, sexy." Regina laughed, her lips curling into a sly smirk.

Regina rolled them both under the covers, in the darkness of the night they would then lay together, embraced in each other's after glow. Emma glanced over the room, their clothes were all over the place, but not like she cared, she was happy back in Regina's arms, where she belonged.

"Emma." Regina hummed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I found you." She said, her face calm and serious, her hand reached over to run its fingers through Emma's blonde locks.

"I'm glad you found me, too." Emma laughed, her eyes locking with Regina's glowing nightfall eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Emma. I could get lost in them."

Emma chewed on her lip, leaning in to kiss Regina ever so delicately. Their heated sex had tired them out, but it couldn't stop their emotions from pouring out of the heartfelt souls.

"They shine for you." Emma smiled.

"Then I wish for them to forever remain here, looking into mine."

Emma looked away bashfully.

Regina's hand glided down Emma's face to her necklace, she took a hold of it, running her finger over the gem that it held.

"I mean this, Emma. I want to be here with you, always."

"As I do too, Regina. I want to lie with you till, evermore. I've never had a connection quite like the one I have with you."

Regina grinned widely, leaning over to kiss Emma's forehead.

"Time for some sleep?"

"Good idea, you have worn me out." Emma giggled.

Regina smiled, pulling Emma close so her head was lying on her chest, she tucked them both in before kissing Emma's head once more.

"Good night, Miss Swan."

"Night, Gina." Emma replied, going to kiss Regina's neck softly. This was her favourite position, in Regina's arms, where she wished to remain here forever.


	6. Don't Miss Me

As morning awoke Emma rolled over, she could feel the sun pierce through her curtains and gleam in her eyes, she was still exhausted from last night and she could feel the flush of hormones run through her body.

"Morning Emma." Said Regina, who was stood by the mirror, dressing herself.

"Good Morning, Gina." Emma replied yawning.

Emma stretched out her arms while yawning once again, her bare skin glistening in the sun light.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, finally getting out of bed.

"Just gone nine."

Emma huffed, she walked over to Regina and kissed her cheek. Emma was still naked, but she didn't shy away from her toned body, she pressed herself behind Regina hugging her tightly.

"Affectionate today, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Always." Emma closed her eyes, burying her head in Regina's neck.

"Shouldn't you get dressed? Or showered?"

"Why the rush?" Emma asked.

"To wash off the sweat from last night?"

Regina pushed Emma off then headed to her purse, going to check her phone. She flicked through a few emails, before browsing at one quite closely.

"Ah, lovely."

Emma peaked up, she grabbed a baggy t-shirt and put it on before going up to Regina again, this time she just stopped and stared, Regina was acting different.

"What's up?"

"It's my firm, I have to go to London for a few weeks, a business meeting and possible new clientele."

"I see." Muttered Emma, slowly tugging at her shirt.

Regina looked at Emma.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Emma blinked her eyes, she was shocked somewhat.

"Sure!"

"It'll be cold, so pack warm sweats. The flight is tonight, so I'll come pick you up around six? Be ready."

Emma nodded, she watched as Regina kissed her quickly before turning to leave her apartment.

"I have to go pack, I'll call you later."

Emma just stared as she left.

"Odd."

Without another thought she walked to her bathroom, going to get showered ready for her lunch with her mom.

"So, how is the movie going? Emma?" Snow muttered as she smiled at her daughter, her tone was soft and gentle.

"It's going well. I'm going to London tonight." Emma replied, before taking a bite from her grilled cheese.

"Oh. Who with? Belle?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Regina."

Snow's eyes widened. "Regina? As in, Regina Mills? The high-profile business woman with the reputation of being a bitch to any woman she's involved with?" Snow's tone darkened.

"She's not like that!" Emma puffed. Placing her folk down and folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, Emma. She isn't good for you, please be careful."

"Mom, I'm twenty six. I can handle myself."

"I'm just worried, I don't want you to have your heart-broken, I know how hard it was after-"

"Mom!"

"Oh, Emma. I'm concerned. If at any time you feel like she's hurting you, please leave. Don't stay with her."

"I'll be careful, Mom. You don't have to worry about me."

"Emma. What about your movie?"

"Oh, shit." Emma panicked, she grabbed her phone and called Killian right away.

"Killian, yes. When do we start rehearsals? Wait, when? Tomorrow? But… Okay, yes I understand."

Emma sighed, rubbing her cheek.

"We start rehearsals tomorrow, I have to tell Regina I can't go." Emma could feel her eyes swell up, she was about to cry, she didn't want to be without Regina for one day let alone a few weeks. She didn't even know what to say.

"Oh, sweetheart." Snow said, standing up to go and hug her daughter.

"I have to go." Emma whispered, as a tear dripped down her cheek. She stood up and left quite quickly almost running to her car. She gripped the phone in her hand, going to ring Regina.

"Hey Regina. I have to tell you something. I can't go to London with you, the company, we start rehearsals tomorrow, and if I don't go, they will give the part to someone else. I'm so sorry. I really am. Reg-."

Regina had hung up on her, Emma glanced at her phone, and she felt the tears rolling. Only one thing she could do, she decided to drive to Regina home.

She arrived outside Regina's house quickly, and there was Regina packing her suitcase into her car.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she got out of her car and hurried towards her.

"What is it, Miss Swan? I don't have time."

"Please let me talk."

"Miss Swan, I have a flight to catch, and I need to make sure I have all the correct paperwork, this is an important meeting." Regina stopped what she was doing and looked at Emma, she had something on her mind that had been bothering her for a while, she bit her lip before she finally could bring it up. "Emma, you know when we first slept together? That night you told me you had only been with men before. But the other night, you said your ex hurt you? But you referred to the ex as 'her'. Were you lying to me? I'm baffled." Regina folded her arms over her chest, looking at her.

"I had only ever slept with men. But, my ex. Her name was Mandy, we never slept together, she played me, used me to get her ex-boyfriend back, she wasn't even attracted to girls, she only kissed me once and that was in front of him. She manipulated me into believing that she actually wanted me. Ever since then I was alone, it was the easiest thing to be. I didn't want to be hurt again, that's when I got Henry. He filled the hole in my heart, for a little while." Emma put her hands together and clasped at her fingers, her cheeks were flustered and a single tear drop glided down her cheek.

"Emma." Regina said as she stood before her. "Emma, I'm in love with you, and I hate the fact that I am. Because if I told you about my past you'd probably leave me, due to all the shit that I left behind, it's catching up on me. Its stuff I don't' tell anyone, that's why I don't get close to anyone. When I met you all I wanted was sex, but. I ended up wanting more, I was hoping that this trip would show me if you really cared, a few weeks of just you and me, and possibly a few meetings but they wouldn't last long."

"I want to go! I really do, but this is my career on the line. I got the lead in the movie, this could be my break through. Regina, all I ever wanted was to be with someone like you, and now I have you I won't let you go easily, I'll fight for you. You are not leaving me here, like this. Not like this."

"I get that, Emma. But I have to go, and I'll be gone a while. What's to say that you find someone else who is just like me? We haven't been together for long?"

"It's called loyalty, Regina." Emma was almost on the urge of breaking down, Regina had a hold of her heart.

"Do I trust you?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Regina stood quietly, she was frowning, and they were interrupted as Regina's mother came out from the house.

"I think that's everything!" Cora shouted, slamming the boot down. She then turned to look at Emma and Regina whose attention was on her. "Who's that, Regina?"

Regina looked at Emma.

"Emma Swan."

"The actress?" Cora asked, walking towards them.

"Mhm." Regina mumbled.

Cora inclined her head, offering her hand out. "Cora Mills."

Emma shook Cora's hand, smiling after sniffling her nose.

They all stood in silence for a while.

"Okay, I best go." Sighed Emma, shying her head away.

Regina looked to Cora and shook her head, indicating for Cora to disappear and with that, Cora left.

"Emma, wait."

Emma stopped, but she didn't turn to Regina.

"Emma. I'm sorry."

Emma remained quiet, her heart was already aching.

"Em-." Regina stopped herself from talking and walked over to Emma, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Emma couldn't fight her, she just sunk into Regina, her eyes still watering.

"When I get back I'll take you away for a weekend, to LA perhaps? We can do whatever you want, it will just be me and you, okay?"

Emma nodded her head, she could smell Regina's scent, a beautiful mist of vanilla, lotus flower and cinnamon, the scent calmed her.

"Skype me, every day." Emma said. "Just so I can see you."

"Of course, Emma."

The pairs embrace turned into a passionate kiss, their lips locking so tightly around each other's, neither of them wanted to let go. It was like they couldn't bear to be apart.

"I'm going to miss you." Emma whimpered.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Regina stepped back, thinking.

"I have an idea." Without a moment to let Emma think, Regina ran back into her house. Within a minute, she appeared back with bag, she then offered it to Emma.

Emma took they bag and opened it, she looked at its contents, inside were two items, one was a pillow and the other a blue and white silk shirt. She then looked back up at Regina.

"They all smell like me, I want you to keep them, so when you miss me, you put the shirt on and cuddle up to the pillow."

Emma smiled greatly, she looked down at the loosely fitted t-shirt she was wearing, and she put the bag down. And within a few seconds it was off, she remained in her jeans, a black bra and her signature red leather jacket. She offered her t-shirt to Regina.

"Same applies." Emma smiled.

Regina glanced over Emma and bit her lip, it's like she'd forgotten Emma's outstanding physique, she took the shirt and sniffed it, and it smelt like fresh linen with a hint of jasmine. "Smell's just like you."

The couple smiled at each other, Regina moved to her car and put Emma's t-shirt in her bag. Before going back to Emma and kissing her deeply.

The pair lavished in each other's touch for quite a while, their hands dancing around their bodies, tugging softly at parts of each-others clothing.

"Um, ladies?" Cora said awkwardly.

They then stopped, laughing nervously before looking at Cora.

Cora was idly playing with her fingers. "I think it's time for you to leave, Regina. I don't want you to miss your flight. That's if you are still going?"

"Work calls." Regina yawns.

Emma smiled, going to give Regina one last kiss goodbye.

"I'll call you when I get to the airport, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Okay, drive safe."

Regina smiled and got in her car, Emma watched her, and she picked up the bag and placed it in her yellow bug. She turned around and waved Regina off, watching her as she drove away, she was already missing her raven haired beauty, and she then turned to look at Cora who was watching her.

Cora was staring at Emma, it wasn't a pleasant stare, either.

"I hope you have good intentions with my daughter, Miss Swan." Cora mentioned, in a deep sounding tone.

"My intentions are always good. I do not wish to hurt her. I care for her deeply." Emma replied, smiling.

"Good. Because I do not want a repeat of her previous partner, Regina could not handle another heart break like the one she had. So if you hurt her, Miss Swan. I'll make it my personal mission to destroy any reputation you have." Cora grinned wickedly as she turned and wandered back into Regina's house.

Emma didn't know what quite to think about what had just happened, was it a threat of some sort? Emma didn't know, she just shrugged and got back into her car and headed for her studio, she needed a break from all the emotions, and the best way to do it was to exercise it out. After all, she'd just had all new equipment placed there, so she was almost ready to open it to the public, so maybe she could take this time to finally do just that and work on her business while putting her mind to movie.

Arriving at her studio, she chucked her jacket on a chair in the entrance, and stood to look at herself, there she was, standing sluggishly in front of a mirror. She pulled at the straps of her black lace bra, gazing at her figure, her hair was sprouting out from her ponytail a real flattering look, she thought. She kicked off her boots and her skinny jeans. She was alone, so she wanted to feel naked vulnerable, she wasn't expected to be anywhere.

She wandered over to her CD player, old skool. She pressed play, she didn't recognize the song that played, but she still danced to it, she wanted to throw her body around, dance like no one was watching as people would say, she swayed her hips, chucked her body and legs over the room, watching herself in the mirror. This was the best work out of all.

A few hours passed and Emma couldn't stop herself, she was lost in the moment, the music was flowing through her, and it was perfect, after the day she was having, she didn't want to stop, at all. She stopped briefly after hearing a buzz coming from her jacket pocket, rushing over she answered the incoming call.

"Hey! Regina. How's it going? Flight delayed, I see. I miss you too, I can't wait to see you, I hope the journey is quick. I've just been in the studio, distracting myself, hah, yeah. Well travel safe, yeah, call me once you get to the hotel, but text me when you land. I can't wait to see your face again. See you soon, bye." Emma half smiled, before putting her phone away again, it was getting dark, and maybe it was time she went home.

She arrived home quickly, kicking off her clothes once again and climbing into bed, she wasn't even tired, she just wanted to lie down and stare at the ceiling, and Regina was playing through her mind constantly.

Every night was the same for the next coming week, each night she would get home and chuck her clothes around, she lived for the hour she would talk to Regina at night, and she missed her incredibly. Work was just the same, every day the same rehearsal, the same lines, same dance routine and even the same workout routine. She'd cook dinner in Regina's shirt while listening to the radio, while idly playing with the necklace that hangs around her neck.

But tonight was different, Regina wouldn't be able to speak to her, due to a problem on Regina's end. So, Emma was alone, she tucked her hair behind her ear on this warm Friday night, it was the weekend, a whole weekend of no one and nothing. Until she heard the apartment door buzz.

Emma walked over to the door going to take a look at who was buzzing her, she smiled upon seeing a small framed woman standing there, and it was Belle. She opened the doors for her, beckoning her up. Belle burst through the door, she was dressed up for a night out, a deep sea blue frock and killer black heels.

"Emma, look at you. Stop dwelling, get dressed, we are going out. I am not having you here like this every night till your Queen comes home." Belle smiled reassuringly, placing her hands on Emma's arms.

Emma looked over herself and let out a gentle huff.

"Where are you dragging me?" Emma laughed, looking at Belle.

"Well, when we dress you up smokin' hot. You'll see."

Emma just nodded as Belle led her into Emma's bedroom.

"Go get showered, and put on your cutest underwear." Belle ordered in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay." Emma mumbled before heading into the bathroom.

Belle raided through Emma's closest, chucking a few skimpy dresses on Emma's bed, while also picking her underwear. Emma emerged from the bathroom in a towel, she looked at Belle.

"Even picking my underwear now?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Cute underwear makes you feel better." She laughed, still going through Emma's wardrobe, rummaging through all the dresses Emma had in there, all virtually the same colour.

"Do you not have any other colour than black or red?" Belle continued.

"Not really. I like that colour."

"I guess that will have to do then."

Belle passed Emma the red laced bra set and nodded at her to get dressed, Emma took them and headed back to her bathroom to put on the new underwear set before heading back to Belle.

"This okay?"

"Sexy."

"I don't know why I am wearing this though, it's not like Regina is here to see this, is she?" Emma asked, she had no idea what Belle was planning for her.

"No, you're right. But wearing nice underwear makes you feel good, and with your girlfriend being out of the city you need a pick me up and that's what I'm here for." Belle smiled, handing Emma a tight black dress. "Here put this on and let your hair down."

Emma took the dress and slipped into it, she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, patting down her sides.

"Does it look okay?" Emma asked Belle who was picking up some shoes.

"Beautiful." Belle muttered. "Now put on some make up, give your hair and shake and spray yourself was delicious scent so we can go out, you're my wing woman tonight."

Emma laughed, reaching for her make up bag.

"Ready!" Emma yelled, doing up the strap on her shoe. She then stood up and headed out into her living room. She heard a faint buzz coming from her phone, she rushed over to look at it.

'Miss you lots, Emma. Can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks, sorry I couldn't call. Been so busy today, hope you are having a wonderful day. Speak soon. Gina oxo.'

Emma smiled, replying. 'Miss you more, Belle's taking me out tonight as I haven't really been myself without you, I'll enjoy myself for you. Can't wait to see you! Emma x.'

She then put her phone in her bag and headed out the door to catch up with Belle who was already waiting by the taxi.

Getting out of the taxi they made their way into the nightclub, you could hear the sound of beat down the road, the place was crowded, but Belle took Emma's hand and led her through the room, till they came to a private room. The guards standing there nodded their heads and allowed them in.

The room was filled with people from Emma's movie, she turned to Belle.

"I'm guessing this was a gathering I wasn't invited too." Emma shrugged, as she stood still, looking around at the bright lights that flashed before her eyes.

"No. Emma. Everyone was invited, you just declined in your grumpy state." Belle grumbled as she waved over Neal, who was with his sister, Chloe. Chloe was a tall blonde, a pretty face, slim figure and she had a sweet smile Emma couldn't help but notice.

"Hey." Neal said as he greeted Emma and Belle. "This is my sister Chloe, she'll be working with us for a while."

Emma smiled, reaching out to shake Chloe's hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Emma."

"I've heard so many great things about you! It's always nice to meet someone with a great level of achievement." Chloe smiled, dipping her head.

"Thanks." Emma laughed.

"I'm Belle." Belle interrupted, going to reach for Chloe's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Chloe took a step closer towards Emma. "Wanna get a drink?"

"She'd love to." Belle, who was quick to jump in, said. Pawning Emma off with Chloe.

Emma raised an eyebrow, but followed Chloe as she took her to the bar.

"So." Chloe stuttered, not sure on how to make conversation.

"So." Emma repeated.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked, as she got orders from the bar tender.

"A beer?" Emma replied, twiddling with her fingers.

"Sure."

Chloe indicated what she wanted with a few hand gestures, and within moments the drinks arrived and she handed Emma a beer, while she drank her fancy cocktail.

"So, Emma. Tell me about yourself, what do you do other than be a movie star?" She asked, slurping loudly.

"I spend a lot of time with my dog Henry, or reading. Either keep me quite occupied, also I have a gir-." Emma was stopped by Chloe who interrupted her.

"I read too! I love the Harry Potter collection. Snape is my favourite!" Chloe enthused. "What about you? You had to have read the collection! Who is your favourite?"

"I like Hermione, her character is strong. We sadly live in a generation where students don't often value their education. Hermione, though, she does everything in her power to educate herself. I love the fact that she is really, really smart! So many stories are based on girls who are hot and have zero brain power, but she is the opposite, she shows us what girls really are all about, and I love that." Emma smiled, she loved talking about things that she was into and it was showing.

Chloe was gazing at Emma, like she was stars truck, it was cute in a way but it made Emma quite uncomfortable. Emma began looking around trying to find Belle or even Neal, for an easy escape.

"What's up?" Chloe asked as she put her empty glass down.

"Nothing." Emma smiled, putting the beer glass down and going to stand up.

Chloe watched her, and before Emma could even move, Chloe lunged herself at Emma, trying to go for a full on kiss, Emma leapt back horrified, without any sort of hesitation, she reached out to slap Chloe quite harshly, even though it was unattended, round the face.

Chloe yelped back, going to cover her cheek and cower away from Emma, she turned and ran away, at this point nearly everyone in the VIP room was focused on them. Emma looked around embarrassed and panic-stricken. She didn't know what to do ad after the long pause Chloe had already disappeared. Neal appeared from behind a curtain running over to Emma.

"What happened?" He asked, placing a hand on her forearm.

"She tried to kiss me, I just… Reacted." Emma blinked, quite taken back. "I'm sorry."

Neal smiled. "It wasn't your fault, you just had reflexes, guess it just shows that you're hooked on someone, hmm?"

Emma nodded, turning to walk away. Belle wasn't in sight, so Emma left alone, in attempt to find a quieter bar and be on her own, once again. The red dress didn't really do her any favors, just attention she didn't want.

Emma walked down the street, heading to a more welcoming vibe, her local bar was just that, she turned around the corner and entered. "The Rabbit Hole." She smiled. "Something more my style."

She headed to the bar and took a seat, she was happy to be alone, she ordered her regular beer and kept to herself, just lost in herself for a while, till a familiar figure came over.

"Emma. I didn't expect to see you here."

Emma peered up to see Cora standing there.

"Evening, Cora."

Cora sat next to Emma.

"Why the long face?" Cora asked, placing a hand upon Emma's.

"I miss Regina, a lot." Emma muttered, sighing deeply.

"I can tell that, but that's not what is running through your mind right now, is it?" Cora asked, giving a Emma a stern look.

"Well, my friend Belle dragged me out to club, it was an outing for my whole cast and directors and such. It was okay to begin with, but then Belle introduced me into a co-workers sister, Chloe. She seemed nice and friendly, very genuine, but I guess she had other intentions. She sparked my interest in something she knew I liked, but kept talking about her. I tried to tell her I had a girlfriend, but she was having none of it, and before I knew it. She was trying to kiss me, I'm glad I caught on as she moved forward so I could get away." Emma huffed.

"I'm glad you did. Regina wouldn't have been happy to hear that you kissed another."

"I didn't kiss her, our lips never touched. Trust me, you have about one hundred witnesses to that situation."

"Good to know, Emma."

Emma rubbed her forehead with her palms before turning to Cora once more.

"I'm going to go home, can I come and visit you tomorrow? I feel like I can talk to you. You're understanding without judging, and I need that in my life right now."

Cora smiled brightly, she loved feeling needed. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm staying at Regina's so just pop by."

Emma smiled, and stood up. Cora copied, but gave Emma a quick hug.

"Safe trip home, darling."

"Thanks, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Cora nodded and turned around, heading back to where Zelena and Robin were sitting. Zelena caught Emma's eye and got up, indicating with her hand for her to wait. As Zelena approached she took a deep breath.

"Zelena."

"Emma."

The pair exchanged a short smile.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"How are you?" Zelena replied, she seemed concerned.

Emma blinked. "I'm fine."

Zelena took Emma's shoulders by her hands, looking at her.

"Are you sure? You're family now, remember that. What's bothering you?"

Emma looked away for a moment, and then back to Zelena.

"I just miss her. A lot."

"Then go to her?" Zelena responded, giving Emma a gentle shake. "Surprise her, they aren't going to ruin your career for a weekend away. If you miss her, go to her. I have the name of the hotel is staying and I get you a flight for tonight."

"But, what about my dog and..?" Emma was stopped by Zelena's finger that shushed her.

"Get your mom to dog sit and don't worry about your career. I'll take care of it, book your flight Emma."

Emma grinned widely, the thought of seeing Regina's surprised look as she showed up excited her.

"I will do!"

Zelena let Emma go, and without a thought. Emma ran out of the door, and was straight on the phone to her mother.

"Hey mom! Can you have Henry for the weekend? I have to go on a trip. Yes, thank you! Love you, I'll drop him off in about an hour!"

Emma ran home barefoot, she was so excited, sprinting her way to her apartment and straight in she grabbed her suitcase, she only had to pack for the weekend, she through in a pair of jeans, a jumper dress, a pair of woolly tights, her favourite boots and a toothbrush. She thought a moment, before running back and placing two sets of underwear in the suitcase, she couldn't really think what else she would need. She changed herself, into her casual jumper and jeans, putting on some more boots. She decided to put the dress and shoes in the suitcase too, just in case.

She ran to the door before forgetting to actually grab her passport, she took a deep breath, she was ready to be with her Queen once again.

"London, here I come." She laughed, standing by her apartment door. She smiled down at Henry who was waiting for her, eager for his trip with Grandma.


End file.
